O Pai da Noiva
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Pós-DH. Rose Weasley vai casar!
1. Papá, vou casar!

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O Pai da Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><em>Para a Pandora, pelos últimos oito anos.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO I: Papá, vou casar!**

Esta semana correu maravilhosamente bem:

- As minhas horas extraordinárias no Quartel-General permitiram-me, por fim, deitar mão ao escorregadio Timmy, o Mancha Negra, que durante meses pôs de sobressalto a noite das aldeolas em redor;

- Fui convidado para ser cara da nova publicidade aos cromos dos Sapos de Chocolate, que arranca já no próximo Verão;

- O George lá se viu obrigado a admitir que as vendas no Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley diminuem quando eu não estou ao balcão;

- O Hugo recebeu um convite para se juntar ao plantel dos Pride of Portree;

- Todos os dias tive a mulher mais fantástica do mundo e arredores em casa para me fazer esquecer o trabalho e as atribulações diárias;

- E, para terminar em beleza, hoje a Rose está de volta a casa.

Que posso eu dizer? Sou um homem de sorte! A verdade é que as coisas me correm de feição há tanto tempo que já nem sei o que é elas correrem-me mal!

Claro que ainda não me esqueci de sítio de onde venho. Ainda me lembro de partilhar o quarto com os gémeos quando o Bill e o Charlie nos vinham visitar porque a casa era pequena de mais para tanta gente, tal como me lembro de ir para Hogwarts com mantos, varinha e até um rato de estimação em segunda mão porque não tínhamos dinheiro. Até a pior versão de "_O Weasley é o Nosso Rei"_ às vezes ainda ecoa na minha mente. Mas são estas memórias que me dão vontade de desbobinar quando aperto a mão a um desconhecido:

«Olá, Ronald Weasley, muito prazer. Auror, herói de guerra, casado com a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração e melhor amigo de Harry Potter, sim, ele mesmo, O Eleito, apesar de ele continuar a dizer que prefere que eu o trate simplesmente por 'chefe'. Tenho dois filhos maravilhosos, obrigado por perguntar, um está no Ministério da Magia e o outro é uma promessa do Quidditch, sim, estou muito orgulhoso…»

«Inveja a minha vida? _Eu também_!»

Nunca o fiz, contudo. Porque lá no fundo continuo a ser um tipo como qualquer outro: terças, quintas e sábados são os meus dias de cozinhar, arrumar a cozinha e levar o lixo à rua, a minha mulher ainda me chateia porque tenho o hábito irritante de deixar a roupa espalhada pelo chão da casa de banho, já não consigo ler as letras miudinhas no jornal e por três vezes o meu filho se referiu a mim como 'o meu velhote'.

Um tipo normal, portanto.

Mas pronto, hoje é um dia muito importante e não é por minha causa.

Hoje a minha filha está de regresso a casa e ao país.

A Rose é o tipo de filha que todo o pai quer ter. Uma criança amorosa, uma aluna brilhante, uma mulherzinha responsável e trabalhadora. Nunca me deu chatices nem dores de cabeça. Terminou Hogwarts como uma das melhores do seu ano e livre para ser tudo o que quisesse. Escolheu o Ministério e, aqui para nós, acho que não podia ter escolhido melhor, o chefe dela não lhe poupa elogios. A prova de confiança final está aqui: a minha filha está hoje de regresso de uma viagem de cinco meses a França ao serviço do Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica, operação que ficou a cargo de um grupo selecto de jovens membros do departamento.

E eu mal posso esperar por ter a minha menina nos braços outra vez.

Cá em casa todos entendem o meu estado de espírito. Acho que é por isso que ainda ninguém me chateou a cabeça por estar a andar em círculos por entre os sofás da sala, consultando o relógio de pulso de cinco em cinco minutos, parando apenas de vez em quando para mirar o meu próprio reflexo no espelho do vestíbulo e estudar a minha aparência geral.

- Achas que estou bem? – perguntei de novo, tentando espreitar-me de todos os ângulos possíveis e imaginários. – Esta gravata combina com o manto, não combina? Achas que devia dar um jeito diferente ao cabelo? Talvez tenha abusado no perfume…

Mesmo sem querer, afastei um pouco do manto e dei duas ou três snifadelas para comprovar ou não a minha última teoria.

- Estás óptimo, Ron! – comentou Hermione, que nem sequer olhara para mim. Ela andava numa roda-viva pela cozinha, de onde nos expulsara sob a desculpa de que demasiados cozinheiros estragavam o caldo.

- Porquê essa preocupação toda, afinal? É só a Rose – Hugo espreitou pelo meu ombro e encarou-me pelo reflexo no espelho. – Nunca poderás parecer mal aos olhos de quem andou a vasculhar os álbuns de família da avó Molly!

A minha resposta foi interrompida por um estampido agudo que se fez ouvir nesse preciso momento no jardim. Não tive dúvidas: Rose chegara.

- Fala-se no Diabo… – apesar do comentário não parecer propriamente simpático, Hugo esboçou um sorriso. Também ele estava ansioso por reencontrar a irmã.

Sem esperar pela campainha, corri para abrir a porta. Mas o meu filho, muito mais ágil do que eu, conseguiu ultrapassar-me e foi o primeiro a estender os braços para ela, deixando-me a servir de porteiro.

- Rosie, que bom ver-te outra vez! Bem-vinda de volta!

- Wow, que recepção entusiástica!

Esquecendo as malas atrás de si, Rose abraçou o irmão e ficaram ali os dois, no vestíbulo, saltitando juntos e rindo alto como dois tontinhos.

Claro que a algazarra atraiu Hermione, que lá veio da cozinha limpando as mãos ao seu avental de flores.

- Olha só quem ela é…

- Olá, mãe! – as duas cumprimentaram-se com dois beijos e um grande abraço.

Achando que devia fazer alguma coisa mais do que simplesmente observar, apesar de estar contente por testemunhar o reencontro, trouxe para dentro as malas dela e depois fechei a porta. Afinal de contas, os vizinhos não precisam de saber o que está a acontecer em nossa casa.

- Pai! – Rose afastara-se da mãe e avançava agora para mim, de braços abertos e uma expressão de semi-incredulidade disfarçada por um sorriso aberto no rosto. – Tão elegante que nós estamos! Vais a algum grande evento?

- Ora, o teu jantar de boas-vindas _é _um grande evento!

- Isso é o teu manto de cerimónia?

- Não – menti eu sem pestanejar. – É só parecido.

Um pai tem o direito de se aperaltar para a sua filha, certo?

Ela, que parecia vencida mas não convencida, riu-se e preferir mudar de assunto:

- Hum, cheira mesmo bem! Estou cá com uma fome…

- Óptimo, vamos para a mesa – Hermione começou a empurrar-nos para a sala de jantar, parecendo tão entusiasmada quanto uma criança em dia de Natal. – Estava só à tua espera para começar a servir o jantar, fiz aquele empadão que tu adoras…

E lá foram os três, ela e os miúdos, em alegre galhofa.

Deixei-me ficar para trás propositadamente, arrastando as malas para outro lugar que não o meio do vestíbulo, onde alguém (nomeadamente eu) facilmente poderia tropeçar nelas e esparramar-se ao comprido. Uma desculpa apenas. A verdade é que, apesar de estar muito feliz por tê-la de volta, não consigo deixar de sentir uma certa nostalgia perante a cena a que acabara de assistir.

Rose estava tão crescida! Havia uma segurança na sua postura, um brilho adulto no seu olhar que nunca lá estivera antes. Ou pelo menos não de maneira tão viva! E isso mostrava-me que as habituais roupas joviais, a cabeleira de caracóis castanhos apanhada por um elástico atrás da cabeça como sempre, até o sorriso alegre de menina que lhe chegava ao olhar eram puro engano para os inocentes de alma.

Há cinco meses apenas acenei de despedida a uma criança. Hoje recebi de volta uma mulher feita.

E por muito bonito que seja ver os nossos filhos crescer, é algo que não deixa de ser também muito doloroso!

- Ron – chamou Hermione, que voltara atrás sem eu dar por isso. – Estás bem?

- Estou, claro.

Não ia perder tempo a tentar explicar-lhe o que estava a sentir. Era sua opinião que eu tinha grandes dificuldades em aceitar que um dia teria de deixar as crias sair do ninho.

- Ainda bem. Vai lá sentar-te à mesa, vá…

Avançou para a cozinha, começando a desapertar o avental enquanto andava. Decidido a esquecer estes pensamentos mais enevoados, entretanto, segui para a sala de jantar, ansioso por novidades.

Rose e Hugo estavam já sentados nos seus lugares habituais, entretidos em amena cavaqueira:

- Lembras-te que o James andava muito misterioso e cheio de segredinhos antes de te ires embora? Nós suspeitávamos que ele tinha arranjado uma namorada e tinha vergonha de o assumir… – contava Hugo, cujos olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo. – Pois era isso mesmo! Eles têm andado a sair juntos em segredo!

- E tu não me contaste? – o tom parecia ofendido mas a expressão era alegre e convidava a mais informações. – Seu monstro!

- A Dominique encontrou-os há dias num bar, muito _in love_, de mãos dadas e tudo! Adivinha só quem era…

- Quem?

- A Wood! – Hugo estava visivelmente feliz por partilhar aquele assunto, sobre o qual palrara ininterruptamente durante os últimos dias.

- A _Emma_ Wood? – estranhou Rose, cuja boca se abrira num O perfeito. – Mas eles detestavam-se, só faltou atirarem-se da vassoura abaixo durante os jogos!

- Pelos vistos agora adoram-se…

Riram-se maliciosamente da história e pelas caras deles eu facilmente deduzi que o pobre James, na certa já farto do gozo dos primos e do discurso emocionado do pai sobre os muitos anos de amizade com Oliver Wood, tinha uma nova dor de cabeça a caminho.

- Então, filha – já sentado à mesa, aproveitei um breve momento de pausa entre as suas risadas para desviar o assunto de conversa. – A viagem correu bem?

- Odeio botões de transporte – respondeu ela com uma careta. – Mas podia ter sido pior. Pelo menos não vomitei, como quando fui para lá… – e riu-se envergonhadamente. – O chefe Anderson estava à nossa espera, disse-nos que estava muito contente com o nosso trabalho. Parece que ele se manteve em contacto com os franceses e que eles não tiveram queixas a apresentar. Aliás, alguns deles até pareciam interessados em ficar connosco, Monsieur Guillot sugeriu-o várias vezes…

Rose falava enquanto alisava o guardanapo que amarrotara ainda há pouco no meio da brincadeira, sem olhar para ninguém em especial. Mas houve algo nas suas palavras que me deixou alerta e a sua atitude aparentemente despreocupada não ajudava às minhas suspeitas: teria ela recebido um convite?

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Hermione, que colocava o pirex acabado de sair do forno sobre a mesa:

- Hora de jantar!

Hugo estendeu logo o prato mas ela desencorajou-o com o olhar.

- Primeiro a tua irmã – e aceitou o prato que Rose lhe passava.

Serviu-nos a todos quantidades generosas de empadão, deixando-se ficar para o fim. Depois sentou-se e começou também a participar na conversa. Uma diferente, contudo:

- O Ministério tratou da vossa Materialização até casa?

- Hum-hum – acabada de meter uma garfada na boca, Rose acenou com a cabeça e apressou-se a mastigar para responder. – Vi um deles ao fundo da rua quando cheguei, mas não o reconheci.

- Óptimo! A última coisa que precisava era ter Mrs. Holloway à perna…

Mrs. Holloway é uma velhota viúva que vive na nossa rua, a única completamente Muggle e também a única que é verdadeiramente abelhuda. Apesar de todos os cuidados, passa a vida a alertar toda a gente sobre corujas, pessoas que aparecem e desaparecem de repente e objectos voadores. O que vale é que a sua fama de aldrabona faz com que ninguém acredite nela.

- Ainda não percebi – comentou Hugo após um gole de água. – Porque é que o Botão de Transporte não vos podia trazer directamente a casa?

- Porque é um Botão de Transporte, minorca, não um autocarro!

O resto do jantar decorreu de forma bem tranquila. Penso que o facto de estarmos os quatro juntos outra vez ajudava à sensação de bem-estar, aquela que nos tinha faltado durante os últimos meses por sermos uma família incompleta.

O empadão de Hermione – um dos poucos pratos que ela sabe confeccionar na perfeição, uma vez que a culinária não é um dos seus pontos fortes e nem pensar que ela aceitaria ter um elfo doméstico a trabalhar cá em casa (não que eles não a tivessem tentado convencer a mudar de ideias) – estava simplesmente divinal e abri a garrafa de vinho velho que o meu pai me tinha oferecido e estava a guardar para uma ocasião especial. Brindámos ao regresso de Rose, à nova página do Hugo no Quidditch, à minha captura do Mancha Negra e, para não a deixarmos de fora, a Hermione, a melhor chefe do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis Mágicas que alguma vez existiu.

Estávamos a comer o doce quando Rose interrompeu timidamente:

- Bom, tenho uma coisa a dizer-vos.

O seu tom de voz e a sua linguagem corporal, pois mexia-se no assento como se tivesse comichões por todo o corpo e mordia o lábio inferior com a ansiedade, fizeram-nos parar de comer. Hugo, o alarve, que ia já na segunda sobremesa, abrandou o ritmo sem nunca baixar a colher.

- Não é fácil e não sei bem como dizê-lo, por isso vou simplesmente dizê-lo…

Senti o coração cair-me aos pés perante as suas palavras. Eu sabia! Eu sabia que aquela conversa sobre o Monsieur Não-Sei-Das-Quantas trazia água no bico! A minha Rose, sempre tão certinha e aplicadinha, não passou despercebida aos franceses, eles vão querer levá-la lá para o Ministério deles e nunca mais a vejo outra vez…

Mas ela estava agora a rir-se com um ar meio aparvalhado, como se não acreditasse no que tinha a anunciar. Corada de excitação, mostrou-nos a mão esquerda: num dos dedos brilhava um anel no qual ainda ninguém reparara.

- Vou-me casar! – disse, felicíssima.

Não sei ao certo como é que aconteceu – no seu lugar já não estava a Rose de agora mas a Rosie de sete anos, desdentada e despenteada, tão pequenina no vestido de xadrez que ela mais adorava, com a boneca preferida nos braços e a mesma expressão de felicidade ao anunciar, na sua vozinha de criança, "Papá, vou casar!"

Três segundos e já estou com alucinações!

Espreitei as outras reacções. Hugo parara por fim de comer mas esquecera-se de tirar a colher da boca e olhava alternadamente para a irmã, para a mãe e para mim. Hermione, cujo queixo caíra com a revelação, foi a primeira a recompor-se:

- Uau… isto foi inesperado!

- Merlin! – foi o que disse, juro. Mas pela cara que me fizeram, duvido que tenha sido o que ouviram.

Rose começou a gesticular com as mãos enquanto se tentava justificar:

- Eu sei que parece tudo muito rápido, mas…

- Vais casar com um _ça va_? – perguntou o Hugo, se consegui traduzir bem aquele "Vaich cachar cum chá vá" que saiu da boca dele, ainda com a colher a atrapalhar.

Se isto é karma, é muito injusto! A Fleur veio de França para casar com o Bill, não comigo! Porque é que não é a filha _deles_ a casar com um francês?

Ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

- É claro que não vou casar com um francês, Hugo! – suspirei de alívio ao ouvir a sua resposta. – Isto pode parecer precipitado, mas não é!

- Nós nem sabíamos que tinhas namorado…

Fala por ti, Hermione, eu nem sequer sabia que ela tinha idade para beijar rapazes!

- Não é bem assim, mãe – Rose soprou de impaciência perante as três caras aturdidas com a novidade e começou a explicar-se: - Conhecemo-nos há anos e somos amigos desde então. Pensamos e agimos da mesma maneira, temos gostos em comum, sempre nos demos muito bem, mas nunca questionámos os nossos sentimentos porque não queríamos perder o que tínhamos. Agora, enquanto estivemos em França…

- Ah, ele foi contigo para França?

- Sim, ele faz parte do meu grupo de trabalho.

Reparei que Hermione torceu os lábios numa demonstração de interesse. Amiga da onça! Para ela todos os funcionários do Ministério são boas pessoas!

- De qualquer maneira – continuou Rose. – em França, sozinhos num país e numa cultura diferentes, integrados no nosso mundo, longe dos nossos amigos, as coisas alteraram-se. Não sei explicar como ou porquê… acho que o descobri verdadeiramente depois de todos estes anos. E ele descobriu-me a mim. Apaixonámo-nos. Quem sabe, talvez estivéssemos apaixonados há anos mas fossemos demasiado cegos para o ver!

- E só por isso decidiram casar? – atirou Hugo, franzindo o sobrolho, desconfiado.

Este é cá dos meus! Não fica como a mãe, que me está ali plantada com um sorriso meloso e estúpido na cara só por ouvir meia dúzia de palavras bonitas! Mulheres… comovem-se com facilidade…

- Sim. Para quê esperar, certo? – Rose olhou para nós. Os seus olhos brilhavam tanto que ela parecia ligeiramente maníaca! – Ouçam, eu sei que parece loucura…

- Não parece. _É_ loucura!

Consegui por fim verbalizar os meus pensamentos. E desta vez penso que todos me compreenderam na perfeição. Ela parecia desesperada, como quando era mais pequena e eu lhe dizia que ainda não tinha idade para ir para Hogwarts com os primos.

- Pai…

- Pai nada! – retorqui eu sentindo um calor súbito nascer-me no peito. – Que estupidez, Rose, és muito nova para casar!

- Nova? – troçou ela. – Vou fazer vinte e dois anos!

- Exactamente, és uma miúda!

- Pai, por favor, sou dois anos mais velha que o tio Harry quando ele casou!

- O tio Harry sobreviveu a duas Maldições da Morte, é óbvio que aquela cabeça não funciona a cem por cento!

- _Ronald_!

Engasguei-me na fúria e nas palavras que ficaram por dizer. Mas quando Hermione me chama pelo nome completo e ainda me dá uma canelada por debaixo da mesa é porque estou prestes a ficar com a língua colada ao céu-da-boca, portanto mais vale calar-me antes de despertar a fera que existe dentro da minha mulher.

Rose estava amuada, corada de fúria e de embaraço. Os seus olhos azuis ainda brilhavam, mas agora de uma maneira diferente – sabia que ela estava à beira de um pranto. Hugo, que detestava discussões, mirava o seu prato de cabeça baixa, atitude que reflectia o calmo carácter que eu não sabia de quem ele herdara.

- Então – atalhou Hermione, pronta a mudar de assunto. – quem é o sortudo?

Sim, ainda faltava isso. Com a minha sorte deve ser algum daqueles tarados que pintam o cabelo de várias cores ao mesmo tempo, furam o corpo todo e gostam de se Materializar em cima das pessoas que passeiam inocentemente por aí.

Ela hesitou antes de responder. Reparei que respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Algo me diz que não vou gostar do que vou ouvir.

- Somos amigos há onze anos. É tempo suficiente para conhecer uma pessoa. Metade de uma vida… - continuava ela a justificar-se. É impressão minha ou está a evitar olhar para mim? – Ele é o tal, posso senti-lo!

- Óptimo, querida – Hermione ria nervosamente. – Então e esse "o tal", tem nome?

Emborquei o resto do vinho de um só trago. A garganta seca parecia queimar à passagem do líquido. Rose ainda me deitou um último olhar, se bem que não percebi se era de culpa, de perdão ou se apenas uma reacção ofendida à maneira indecente como esvaziei o copo.

- Talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido feitas de maneira diferente, mas o Scorpius e eu…

- SCORPIUS?

Levantei-me de um salto, como se tivesse descoberto de repente que tinha estado todo este tempo sentado em cima de um ouriço-cacheiro. Qualquer coisa que tinha descido até ao meu estômago parecia querer fazer o caminho inverso e senti uma pontada no peito tão forte que por momentos pensei que fosse morrer ali mesmo com um ataque.

Talvez não passasse de um mal-entendido. Talvez tivesse percebido mal. Talvez fosse outro rapaz com o mesmo nome.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, quantos idiotas no mundo é que se lembrariam de chamar o próprio filho de _Scorpius_?

- Scorpius? – repeti-me. – O filho do Malfoy?

Rose bufou de impaciência, de olhos fixos no tecto.

- É claro que é o Scorpius Malfoy, quantos Scorpius é que conheço?

- Quer dizer que com os dez BILIÕES de rapazes que existem neste maldito PLANETA, tu foste logo escolher ESSE para CASAR?

Mas ela cerrou fortemente os punhos e levantou-se também:

- Olha, pai – a voz tremia-lhe ao falar e sabia que ela se estava a esforçar para não me gritar em resposta – estou muito cansada e não tenho cabeça para isto agora. Admito que toda esta situação é um choque e que precisam de assimilar a ideia. Porque é que não vamos dormir e amanhã logo falamos melhor, pode ser? Boa noite – e virou-se para a mãe: - O jantar estava óptimo!

Mas quem é que ela pensa que é?

- Ó minha menina – chamei eu, furioso. – Volta aqui imediatamente!

Ela fingiu não ouvir, contudo, e só a vi sair da sala de jantar sem olhar para trás. Segundos depois ouvi-a galgar os degraus da escadaria como um cavalo em fúria e ainda atirou com a porta do quarto quando lá chegou.

- ROSE! – gritei, porque sabia perfeitamente que ela me conseguia ouvir. – Esta conversa não fica por aqui!

Respondeu-me o silêncio.

Sabem que mais?

Ela herdou este péssimo feitio da mãe!

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente. Espero que gostem e até à próxima! =D

**No próximo capítulo:**

_«Tive uma súbita visão de mim mesmo a pegar na varinha e a transformá-lo num sapo com cornos, fazendo-o voar por todo o quarteirão. Mas depois alguém me dá um encontrão e a imagem idílica desaparece. Scorpius continua especado à minha frente, sinto o olhar de Hermione a queimar-me as costas, e então sei que não tenho outro remédio senão responder-lhe…»_


	2. O noivo

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O Pai da Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **em primeiro lugar, queria pedir imensas desculpas por levar mais de um mês a actualizar, o último estágio foi um pouco mais puxado do que estava à espera e foi-me mesmo impossível passar por aqui mais cedo. De qualquer maneira, muito obrigado pelas reviews que me deixaram e pelos favoritos, fico mesmo muito contente por saber que gostaram. Espero que o segundo capítulo esteja à altura e até à próxima! =D

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO II: O noivo**

Não sei ao certo porque me dói tanto a cabeça. Os raios de sol da manhã feriram-me a vista e senti uma pontada no meio da testa que me fez voltar a enterrar a cara na almofada e virar-me na cama por entre os lençóis.

Não me consigo lembrar de nada! Foi ontem que a Rose chegou a casa, certo? Talvez tenha exagerado no vinho e esteja com uma bruta de uma ressaca, sem dúvida que era o tipo de coisa…

Flashes súbitos dispararam então na minha mente: Rose feliz a mostrar o anel de noivado. "Papá, vou casar!" Scorpius Malfoy e aquele que quase foi o último nome que ouvi na vida. Rose furiosa a trancar-se no quarto e a deixar-me na mesa a falar para o boneco.

Abri tanto os olhos que eles até me doeram.

- AAAAAAHHH! – um grotesco grito de horror escapou-se-me por entre os lábios enquanto me sentava na cama, hirto como uma estátua.

Hermione, já vestida e com os caracóis graciosamente caídos pelas costas, olhou para mim através do espelho sobre a cómoda. Estava com ar de poucos amigos quando o fez.

- Ron! – ralhou ela. – Toma tino!

- Desculpa, tive um sonho horrível! – apertei com força a cana do nariz até me lembrar de repente: - Quer dizer, _foi_ um sonho, não foi? É que pareceu tão real…

Ela desviou o seu olhar do meu. Suspirou quando se debruçou sobre a cómoda para colocar os brincos.

- Não foi um sonho – murmurou enquanto tentava acertar com o furo da orelha.

Graças aos céus! Atirei-me para trás, francamente aliviado, agarrado à cabeça que ainda não parara de doer. Um prenúncio de mau dia, já sabia!

E depois as palavras de Hermione ecoaram na minha mente.

Esperem lá…

- O QUÊ? – e tornei a sentar-me.

- Pára de gritar, Ron, não sou surda!

Não lhe respondi porque senti uma nova pontada no meio da testa.

- Argh, Hermione, deste-me alguma coisa?

- Não, fiquei à espera de te ver cair fulminado por um ataque cardíaco! – ela lá se acertou com os brincos e virou-se por fim para mim. – Dei-te uma Poção Calmante. Se tivesses dormido mais um pouco e não acordasses aos gritos comigo, sentir-te-ias muito melhor.

- EU NÃO ACORDEI AOS GRITOS CONTIGO! – depois senti-me doente com o olhar assassino dela e caí em mim: – Pelo menos não tinha intenções de tal. Desculpa!

De braços cruzados e encostada contra a cómoda, Hermione olhava para mim com ar de quem é capaz de me comer vivo.

- O que é?

- Estou à espera que cresças. E que enfrentes isto de maneira positiva.

- Positiva? A minha filha vai para o estrangeiro durante uns meses e volta para casa para me comunicar que está noiva. Do Scorpius Malfoy! – a fúria voltou a despontar no meu peito ao pronunciar o nome maldito. – Do _Scorpius Malfoy_! Nunca gostei daquele fedelho emproado! Eu sabia que aquela amizade ia dar para o torto mas sempre pensei que a Rose não se deixasse iludir! Aquele hipócrita do Draco Malfoy devia ter sido obrigado a cumprir um voto de castidade, mas nããããão, ele tinha de procriar e prolongar o seu estúpido nome de família…

Hermione continuava com a mesma cara. Não tugiu nem mugiu.

- E tu, não dizes nada? – mas os nossos olhares cruzaram-se e de súbito pensei descobrir: - Tu já sabias?

- Claro que não, Ron, fiquei tão surpresa quanto tu ficaste!

- Sobre o casamento, talvez. Mas já sabias do que havia entre eles? Sabias que… sabias que ela estava a falar do Malfoy?

Ela soprou de frustração.

- Bem, se queres saber a minha opinião, penso que era bastante óbvio que a Rose sentia algo mais que amizade pelo Scorpius, era só uma questão de tempo até eles perceberem isso.

Oh, mas que bom! A minha mulher continua uma especialista a avaliar os sentimentos dos outros e eu é que me lixo por não ter nascido com a inteligência dela!

- E porque é que não partilhaste essa informação comigo?

- Porque pensei que até para ti era óbvio! – pff, muito gosta ela de fazer notar a minha burrice! – Mas tu estás tão cego pelos teus preconceitos ultrapassados que és incapaz de ver o quão feliz é a tua filha quando está com ele!

- Preconceitos ultrapassados? Ele é um Malfoy, Hermione! Já te esqueceste do que o pai e o avô dele nos fizeram?

- Já segui em frente. Ultrapassa-o, Ron, isso foi há mais de trinta anos!

- Pois, para ti é fácil falar…

- Para _mim_?

O que foi uma coisa bastante estúpida de se dizer, facto. Mas não deixava de ter o seu fundo de razão: mesmo que o nascimento Muggle dela pesasse mais que a minha traição ao sangue na opinião de canalhas como os Malfoy, era ela quem apregoava tretas sobre união e segundas oportunidades para com esse tipo de gente. E eu ainda lhes queria torcer os pescoços. Digam lá, portanto, se eu não tenho razão?

Para minha grande surpresa, a expressão de Hermione, que se assemelhava horrorosamente à de uma leoa prestes a cortar a garganta à sua inocente presa, adocicou-se e até um sorriso ternurento se esboçou nos seus lábios.

- Não sei porque é que estás assim – comentou ela com o mesmo tom de voz paciente que costumava usar para acalmar as birras dos miúdos. – A Rose está apaixonada pelo Scorpius, não pelo pai dele.

- Livra! – só a ideia dava vómitos.

- Se parasses para pensar e abrisses os olhos, ias perceber que o Draco Malfoy fez um óptimo trabalho com o filho. O Scorpius é um miúdo simpático e educado, em nada parecido com o pai que nós conhecemos. Toda a gente comentou isso na primeira vez que ele foi à Toca com o Albus, até o Harry admitiu estar errado acerca dele. E tu concordaste!

- Naquela altura não sabia que ele planeava seduzir a minha filha! – teimei eu, cruzando os braços. – Andou por aí a fingir-se de menino bonito e afinal era um safado! Gárgulas galopantes, eu… eu não permito que este casamento se concretize!

Hermione soprou de troça:

- E o que é que vais fazer? – gozou ela. – Amarrá-la à cama e proibi-la de casar?

- Se for preciso!

- Deixa de ser parvo, Ronald! A Rose é uma miúda inteligente, se tomou esta decisão é porque decidiu que era o melhor para ela e para a relação deles. E depois, já é maior de idade, pode fazer o que quiser da vida.

- Ainda assim, eu sou o pai dela, tenho uma palavra a dizer!

- Pois tens – Hermione continuava a rir na minha cara. Falava com aquele tom de voz venenoso que costumava usar quando éramos ambos adolescentes e me queria magoar a sério. – Mas uma coisa te garanto, ela não te vai ouvir!

- Não tem ela outro remédio – insurgi-me eu, desafiando-a.

- Ora, Ron, se _eu_ tivesse dado ouvidos ao meu pai, a nossa história não teria terminado da maneira que terminou…

Apanhou-me com esta. Por momento até me esqueci da Rose, do Scorpius e do casamento anunciado.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

Eu e o meu sogro sempre tivemos uma óptima relação, desde o dia em que Hermione me levou com ela para conhecer os pais e me apresentar como namorado. Costumava tratá-lo por "sogrão" e ele chamava-me "pelintra" **(*)**; depois de casarmos, e principalmente depois de os miúdos nascerem, passámos a ser simplesmente "William" e "Ronald".

Agora que pensava nisso, fora mais ou menos nessa altura que o seu aperto de mão se tornara mais suave e o seu sorriso mais aberto. Fora nessa altura que se tornara mais fácil respirar na sua presença, porque era ele quem começava espontaneamente as conversas e eu já não ficava à espera de encontrar as palavras certas.

Seria possível que a nossa relação não tivesse sido tão perfeita quanto eu pensava?

Seria possível que ele tivesse o hábito de se sentar na cama todas as manhãs e pôr-se a enumerar para a mulher as várias maneiras possíveis de me trucidar sem deixar vestígios?

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada. Espero que percebam que apesar de ser um prazer ouvir esta mulher rir connosco, é bastante desagradável quando ela se ri _de_ nós.

- Oh Ron, não achas que o meu pai preferia ter por genro alguém que não lhe perguntasse como é que todas aquelas pessoas estranhas cabiam dentro da caixinha minúscula da televisão?

Ainda se ria quando se debruçou para me dar um beijo de despedida antes de sair para o trabalho. Eu mal lhe respondi, ainda aturdido com as novidades.

_O meu sogro não gostava de mim!_

Os passos de Hermione a descer as escadas já soavam distantes quando de súbito de ocorreu: será que ele alguma vez descobriu a maneira de cometer o homicídio perfeito? Acho que vou precisar de ideias…

* * *

><p>Ter uma filha esperta e inteligente é óptimo na altura de receber os relatórios escolares, mas quando a queremos apanhar a jeito para uma conversa séria pode tornar-se numa grande dor de cabeça!<p>

Nos dias que se seguiram ao anúncio bombástico, Rose fez de tudo para se me escapar por entre os dedos: estava sempre de saída para o Ministério quando eu descia para o pequeno-almoço e só regressava a casa quando eu já cabeceava de sono na poltrona da sala, exceptuando, claro, nas noites em que eu ficava até mais tarde no quartel-general, noites que ela aproveitava para se deitar mais cedo; não nos cruzámos uma única vez no Ministério, nem sequer do mísero do elevador; e, como se isso não bastasse, ainda aproveitou os tempos livres para visitar todos os familiares, o que, sendo uma Weasley, significa que não fez outra coisa senão saltar de casa em casa, onde lhe ofereciam sempre jantar e até dormida se fosse preciso.

A sua desculpa era que tinha imensas novidades para pôr em dia com os tios e os primos, mas eu sabia que ela só andava a tentar evitar-me. Até porque, de qualquer maneira, duvido muito que lhes tenha contado _a_ novidade, uma vez que o George não me escreveu a dar os pêsames, o Harry não apareceu para me consolar no papel de melhor amigo desolado e não fiquei subitamente órfão de pai.

Enquanto isso, eu ia tentando controlar-me. _Tentar_ é o verbo-chave. A verdade é que se ainda não enviei uma maldição por correio para casa dos Malfoy, a minha fúria tem de sair por algum lado ou termino a sete palmos de terra mais cedo do que desejaria. O Hugo já levou um raspanete por me cumprimentar com um "bom-dia, alegria!" demasiado entusiástico (o que o levou a fazer um pacto de silêncio à minha pessoa até Hermione me arrastar por uma orelha e obrigar-me a pedir-lhe desculpas) e acabei por passar uma noite no sofá porque a minha mulher se queixa que o meu orgulho gigantesco ocupa toda a cama.

Como se não bastasse, na manhã seguinte, quando ainda estava a tentar moldar a minha coluna vertebral naquilo que ela era antes do estúpido do sofá acabar com ela, a Hermione sai-se com esta:

- Amanhã o Scorpius vem cá jantar – e continuou a espalhar solenemente o doce de laranja na sua tosta, como se tivesse simplesmente anunciado que hoje estava a fazer sol.

Até as minhas dores de costas pareceram insignificantes.

- E o que é que esse – contive-me antes de dizer aquilo que realmente queria dizer. – _rapaz_ cá vem fazer?

Ela encolheu os ombros, despreocupada, sem nunca olhar para mim:

- Suponho que _não_ seja para anunciar o noivado e pedir a mão dela em casamento. Afinal, quem faz isso nos dias de hoje?

Bufei para a minha caneca de café com leite.

- Ele que tente! – resmunguei (muito) baixinho. Só quando ela pousou a colher e me encarou ameaçadoramente é que me lembrei da sua audição fora do comum.

- Olha lá, Ronald, aquilo que eu te disse sobre o meu pai não teve qualquer efeito em ti?

- Teve. Vou pensar seriamente se lhe dou ou não um presente neste Natal.

- Pois a intenção não era essa! – comentou ela rispidamente. – Era suposto fazer-te entender que mesmo que tivesses outro ideal de rapaz para genro, esta não é uma escolha a ser feita por ti, e também que nada te garante que não venhas a descobrir que estavas enganado quando achaste que a tua filha se estava a condenar à infelicidade!

Ele pensou _isso_ de mim? Lindo…

Mas a diferença aqui é que o meu sogro, sem dúvida alguma, não me conhecia. E eu conheço muito bem a gente daquela laia.

- Por isso, se amas a tua filha tanto quanto dizes – continuava Hermione, sem reparar que eu estava com a cabeça noutros pensamentos. – vais apresentar-te amanhã no jantar com um sorriso e tratar o Scorpius como o membro da família que ele agora é!

E foi assim que eu hoje terminei à porta da minha casa preparado para receber Scorpius Malfoy como a um filho.

Ou assim _tentar_ fazer.

Há várias coisas em Scorpius que me apoquentam. Por exemplo, o quanto ele se parece com o pai – o cabelo é do mesmo tom de amarelo claro, o rosto é pálido e pontiagudo, e até a maneira de vestir não me é exactamente estranha. Só os olhos diferem, de um castanho tão escuro quanto chocolate negro. Mas quando ele me aparece na soleira da porta, aquilo que me faz querer agarrá-lo pelos colarinhos é o seu descaramento em vir até à minha presença de mão dada com a minha filha.

- Pai, mãe, Hugo – diz Rose com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – O meu noivo, Scorpius Malfoy!

- Olá, boa-noite!

Ele estende uma mão pálida e de dedos compridos que o Hugo se apressa em apertar. Hermione também se debruça sobre ele, cumprimentando-o com dois beijos na face ossuda e murmurando disparates sobre ser um prazer tê-lo aqui e estar muito feliz com as novidades.

E de repente Scorpius está à minha frente, ainda de mão estendida e com ar de quem implora por clemência após cometer uma grave e indesculpável infracção.

- Mr. Weasley…

Tive uma súbita visão de mim mesmo a pegar na varinha e a transformá-lo num sapo com cornos, fazendo-o voar por todo o quarteirão. Mas depois alguém me dá um encontrão e a imagem idílica desaparece. Scorpius continua especado à minha frente, sinto o olhar de Hermione a queimar-me as costas, e então sei que não tenho outro remédio senão responder-lhe.

Um aperto de mão frio, desprovido de emoção e um pouco mais violento do que seria necessário.

Depois disso, Hermione arrasta-o consigo até à sala de estar e toda a família vai atrás. A Rose passa sem sequer olhar para mim – bom, não sei que mais ela quer, ele está agora a ocupar o meu lugar habitual no sofá e ainda está a respirar, não está? Nem acredito que isto me está a acontecer, o filho do Malfoy em minha casa como convidado especial e ainda por cima toda a gente está a agir como se _eu_ é que fosse o mau da fita!

Revirei os olhos, suspirei profundamente. Confesso que atirei com a porta e fingi que tinha sido uma corrente de ar. Mirei-me ao espelho do vestíbulo. «_Tu és capaz, Ron! Isto é canja depois de tudo aquilo que já fizeste!»_

Falar é fácil. _Muito_ fácil.

Bem, lá vou eu e seja o que Merlin quiser. Cheio de coragem, cerrei os dentes e juntei-me a eles na sala.

- É um país lindíssimo, estou muito agradecido por esta oportunidade – comenta Scorpius no momento em que ocupo o cadeirão que Hugo deixara vazio para mim. – É claro que é muito importante fortalecer a nossa aliança diplomática com a França…

O discurso dele já se conseguiu tornar mais aborrecido do que os de Percy e ainda agora o comecei a ouvir!

- Ele pediu-me em casamento no dia em que fomos juntos a Paris, mesmo no topo da Torre Eiffel – diz Rose, completamente embevecida, quase a babar-se para cima dele. – Não é romântico?

Evito olhar para Hermione neste momento. Sei no que está ela a pensar: que foi _ela_ quem me pediu em casamento a mim, numa tarde preguiçosa de Domingo quando andávamos a ver montras na Diagon-Al. Apesar de ter sido eu quem insistiu na questão durante cinco anos, ela ainda considera aquele "Sabes, talvez esteja na altura de nos casarmos!" como sendo o pedido oficial.

Nada romântico, portanto.

Nada como o _perfeito_ Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele ri-se dengosamente para a minha filha e inclina-se como se a fosse beijar. Já estou prestes a levantar-me para lhe fazer a cara num bolo quando eles juntam apenas as testas numa turra amigável. Não houve beijo e sinto a minha fúria amansar, pelo menos até a mão dele roçar no joelho dela e eu repensar seriamente os meus instintos assassinos.

Posso fazê-lo esganar-se a si próprio.

Posso fazê-lo beber uma poção corrosiva.

Posso cortá-lo aos bocadinhos e enterrá-los no quintal dentro de uma caixa de fósforos.

Posso decepar-lhe as mãos, os lábios e o…

- Mr. Weasley?

Então reparo que estão todos a olhar para mim. Scorpius parece ligeiramente desconcertado, mas Hermione parece bem certa daquilo que me deseja fazer. E não me cheira que seja coisa boa!

- Está-se a sentir bem? – o pequeno hipócrita finge estar preocupado.

- Claro que estou!

- Ouviste alguma coisa do que o Scorpius estava a dizer? – rosna Hermione do seu canto. – Assim só por acaso?

- Claro que ouvi! – a minha expressão ofendida serviu de máscara para o facto de que tinha sido apanhado em flagrante. – Que… bom!

Hugo imediatamente transformou o riso num violento acesso de tosse. Rose, por outro lado, fuzilou-me com o olhar e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, não sei se incrédula se decepcionada.

- Er… pois…

Scorpius piscou os olhos, na certa tentando que o seu único neurónio assimilasse o que tinha acontecido, e ao fim de dez segundos continuou:

- Mr. Weasley, eu compreendo que isto seja um grande choque para si. Garanto-lhe que não pretendo desrespeitá-lo, a si ou à sua família, seja de que maneira for. Mas eu amo a sua filha. Vivi metade da minha vida com ela e agora sei que não quero que isso mude.

- As pessoas que não querem ficar sozinhas arranjam um animal de estimação, Mr. Malfoy, não casam com a primeira pessoa que lhes aparece à frente!

Definitivamente, não sei por que razão as mulheres desta família são tão desprovidas de sentido de humor! Olhem para o Hugo, ele achou imensa piada! Até o Scorpius, cujo cérebro funciona ainda a carvão, sorriu timidamente, como se não estivesse certo do que devia fazer.

- Não é uma questão de solidão, é a própria companhia – diz ele, numa tentativa desesperada de me tentar convencer. – Eu quero viver o resto da minha vida com a Rose e com mais ninguém.

- Ora, por favor, vocês pensam lá nisso com a vossa idade!

- Engraçado – interrompeu então Rose, com um tom de voz que eu nunca antes lhe ouvira. – Não eras tu que costumavas dizer que aos catorze anos já sabias que a mãe era a mulher da tua vida?

- Pois, mas eu e a mãe fomos feitos um para o outro e o mesmo não pode ser dito de vocês os dois!

- Mr. Weasley… – Scorpius continuava a insistir, sem qualquer sorte.

- O que pensam os teus pais de toda esta história?

Ora aí está, o busílis da questão! Que fique bem assente que se o pai ou o avozinho jarreta dele tentarem alguma coisa contra a minha filha vão ter de se haver comigo! A família Malfoy vai-se tornar numa família extinta!

Scorpius esboçou um esgar de troça.

- Eu diria que o meu pai gostou tanto da ideia quanto o senhor! – ironizou ele.

- Pois que fique bem claro, meu menino: se algum dos teus tocar num cabelo que seja da Rose, eu não respondo por mim!

- Pai!

Mas as palavras dela foram interrompidas pelo próprio Scorpius, que levantou a mão para pedir a palavra:

- Mr. Weasley, eu sei que as nossas famílias não se deram muito bem no passado – isso é uma maneira bonita de colocar as coisas, os antepassados dele divertiam-se a espezinhar os meus desde o início dos tempos! – Mas estes são tempos de mudança! Nenhum dos meus se vai levantar contra a Rose, tal como espero que nenhum dos seus se levante contra mim. Eu não sou o meu pai, nem o meu avô. Sou o Scorpius, _apenas_ o Scorpius, e penso que já demonstrei a todos que podem confiar em mim!

Já perdi a conta a quantas vezes ouvi esta mesma conversa, mas, ainda assim, há qualquer coisa que estimula o meu cepticismo. Um Malfoy não é de confiança, ponto!

No outro cadeirão, Hermione exibe um sorriso compreensivo. Ela não pensa assim, claro. Ela aderiu ao velho lema do Dumbledore, que dava segundas oportunidades às pessoas e acreditava piamente na sua redenção. Foi por isso que deu um emprego ao Draco quando ninguém o contratava à custa do seu passado. E é por isso que está disposta a aceitar de mão beijada o Scorpius como genro.

Mulheres… comovem-se com facilidade… (é o que continuo a dizer!)

- Eu amo a Rose, Mr. Weasley, e quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela! – repete ele, apertando a mão dela no seu colo. – E nada me daria mais prazer do que subir ao altar com a sua bênção!

As duas metades do meu cérebro travam uma luta de morte para encontrar a resposta. Não quero que este casamento aconteça. Não quero que a minha filha seja a próxima senhora Malfoy. Não quero partilhar netos com o Draco. Não quero, de maneira alguma, misturar-me com esta gente.

Acima de tudo, não quero deixar a minha menina voar. Não acredito que isto vá alguma vez resultar, e eu só quero que ela seja feliz.

Mas dizer "não" implica mais coragem do que parece. Arrisco-me a perder de vez a minha filha, que olha para mim com uma expressão desprovida de amor e admiração. Arrisco-me, talvez, a perder a minha mulher, que já demarcou a sua opinião relativamente a esta questão.

A vida ensinou-me a ser corajoso, mas talvez a verdadeira coragem aqui não seja insurgir-me contra elas. Talvez seja esquecer a minha vontade e deixar Rose aprender com os seus próprios erros.

- Eu não… – suspirei. – Eu não vos vou proibir de casar!

Afinal, estarei sempre aqui para a amparar quando as coisas com o Scorpius derem para o torto. Nessa altura, vou até coibir-me do típico "Eu bem te disse que…" e simplesmente acolhê-la de volta.

Afinal, sou ou não sou o melhor pai do mundo?

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>(*): <strong>para quem não está familiarizado com a palavra, "pelintra" significa "malandro, pobretanas, reles" – resumindo, _não é_, definitivamente, um elogio, mas duvido que o Ron percebesse alguma coisa de calão Muggle! XD

**No próximo capítulo:**

_«Uma parte do meu cérebro diz-me que já não conheço esta mulher vestida de noiva que tenho à minha frente, mas o meu coração relembra a outra que ela ainda é a mesma bebé a quem cantei sorrateiramente durante a noite para a adormecer e a mesma menina que levei pela mão até à sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts…»_


	3. Isto não me está a acontecer

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O Pai da Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **bom, se eu afirmar que não é de propósito que levo tanto tempo a actualizar e que me sinto pessimamente mal de cada vez que entro neste site e descubro que não dou sinais de vida há três séculos, acreditam em mim? Espero que sim... porque é verdade! =/ Queria agradecer pelas reviews que me deixaram e pelos favoritos, nunca poderei encontrar palavras que demonstrem aquilo que realmente sinto. Espero que estejam a ter um óptimo Verão e até à próxima! ^^

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO III: Isto não me está a acontecer**

Um casamento é uma coisa difícil de preparar. Fiquei vacinado logo quando o Bill casou com a Fleur e a minha mãe quase fez toda a gente trepar às paredes com as suas manias. Mas depois dessa primeira experiência até ela acalmou (um bocadinho) e todos nós acabámos por nos habituar aos nossos papéis mais ou menos activos nas uniões que se seguiram.

Assim, com excepção talvez do casamento do Percy com a Audrey, durante o qual o meu pai quase deu em louco ao se ver rodeado de tantos Muggles e tivemos de andar a esconder o Teddy, porque ele, nervoso por estar na presença de tantos desconhecidos e ainda incapaz de controlar os seus poderes, mudava de cor do cabelo de cinco em cinco minutos, todas as bodas decorreram sem percalços.

Até agora.

Agora eu sou o pai da noiva.

Gárgulas galopantes, quão assustador é este título?

A Hermione anda numa roda-viva a planear este casamento. Estou até tentado a dizer que ela está a _gostar_ disto! Já anunciou no Ministério que vai tirar férias – possivelmente pela primeira vez na vida – quando se aproximar a data e as suas únicas preocupações nos últimos dias têm sido apenas se uma decoração com rosas não será demasiado "foleira" (palavra que eu nem sabia que ela conhecia), qual a melhor cor para a Alline usar como dama de honor e como poderia convencer a Lily a não aparecer de calças de ganga e sapatilhas na cerimónia.

Ela faz isto para me irritar, só pode!

Eu, em contrapartida, mal posso esperar por que tudo isto acabe. Não tenho paciência para os stresses de quem veste o quê, quem se senta ao lado de quem, que flores é que vão decorar as mesas do copo-de-água e tudo o resto, isso são coisas de mulheres e pouco me importam os olhares criminosos que a Hermione me deita, tenho mais com que me preocupar.

Por exemplo, com as reacções da família.

A Rose fez o anúncio oficial durante o almoço de Domingo na Toca, três dias depois do nosso jantar com o Scorpius. Acho que correu bem melhor do que aquilo que estava à espera. É verdade que o meu pai precisou de três Anapneos para limpar completamente as vias respiratórias e que o George teve um ataque de riso que durou a tarde inteira, mas o resto reagiu bastante bem. Os miúdos, esses, adoraram a novidade, principalmente o Albus, que logo se ofereceu para padrinho.

Eu até que fiquei descansado. A família Weasley é assim perante a estranha e duvidosa felicidade dos seus membros: muitos sorrisos, muitos apertos de mão, muitos estou-tão-contente-e-espero-que-sejas-muito-feliz, mas lá no fundo não se poupam, é só "Mas o que é que lhe passou pela cabeça?", "Vai matar o seu pobre pai, depois de tudo o que ele passou!", "Aquele maldito Scorpius Malfoy, quem me dera poder deitar-lhe as mãos ao pescoço e CRACK!" e coisas do género.

Não me espantei quando o Harry me apareceu lá em casa nesse final de tarde:

- Olá! Só vim certificar-me que ainda estavas vivo!

Eu sabia que o meu melhor amigo não me ia deixar ficar mal.

- Oh Ron, não fiques assim! – tentava ele consolar-me. – Não é o fim do mundo…

- A minha filha vai casar. Com o filho do Malfoy – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, como se isso encerrasse a questão.

- Pois, imagino…

Imaginas o quê, Harry? Os rapazes têm _medo_ da tua filha, se ela não mudar aquele feitiozinho dela vais ter muita sorte se a casares daqui a trinta anos!

- Quando o Albus me contou…

Alguma coisa explodiu na minha cabeça. O Albus contou-lhe _o quê_?

Harry olhava agora para mim de olhos esbugalhados e lábios cerrados. Sabia que acabava de meter a pata na poça.

- Quer dizer… - começou ele a gaguejar, passando nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo.

- O Albus contou-te? Tu já sabias disto?

- _Eu_? Claro que não, por favor, Ron, cuspi o vinho sobre o guisado da tua mãe quando a Rose fez o anúncio!

- Sobre o casamento, talvez. Mas já sabias do que havia entre eles?

Estava tão furioso que nem o via direito! Apetecia-me enfiar a cabeça dele dentro de uma banheira cheia de água!

- Não! Quer dizer… - Harry engoliu em seco, na certa apercebendo-se do perigo, e optou por ser sincero. – Ok, o Albus pode ter mencionado uma coisa de nada. Mas tu já sabes como é que os miúdos são, lembras-te quando o James e o Freddie juravam a pés juntos que tinham visto a Dominique e a Molly agarradas ao mesmo rapaz e depois soubemos que afinal elas estavam a alterar a cor das sobrancelhas de um colega do terceiro ano? Não se pode levar a sério o que eles dizem!

Franzi o sobrolho e cruzei os braços, amuado. Não me convencia.

- O Albus veio ter comigo com uma conversa esquisita – confessou ele, encaixando melhor os óculos redondos na cana do nariz. – "Ó pai, hipoteticamente falando, como é que achas que reagiria um pai cuja filha está apaixonada pelo filho de um homem que ele detesta desde os tempos de escola?" Até podia estar a falar de mim, não é?

Oh, Harry, claro que sim! Sim, porque o homem que depôs a favor dos Malfoys no Wizengamot, deu o nome do Snape a um dos filhos e ainda lhe disse à partida para Hogwarts que Slytherin era uma óptima equipa ia mesmo perder a cabeça por causa disto!

- Ron, não olhes assim para mim, podia ser qualquer pessoa!

Definitivamente, Harry é um péssimo mentiroso!

Uma outra ideia cruzou então a minha mente:

- Olha lá – perguntei eu, deixando a desconfiança dominar a minha raiva. – Por acaso alguma vez comentaste isso com a Hermione?

- A Hermione? Não… Mas na altura comentei com a Ginny, talvez ela tenha comentado com a Hermione…

- Comentaste com a _Ginny_?

Resumindo, toda a gente já sabia da Rose e do Scorpius excepto eu. Não admira que tenham reagido tão bem à notícia.

Às vezes odeio a minha família.

Mas se eu pensava que isto não podia piorar, estava enganado. Tudo iria piorar (e muito) quando eu me começasse a aperceber que este casamento se ia _mesmo_ concretizar, o que veio a acontecer uma semana depois, quando apanhei a Rose muito sossegadinha à mesa da sala de jantar a fazer a lista de convidados para a boda.

- Pensava que só ias convidar família! – observei eu ao espreitar pelo ombro dela, vendo-a acrescentar nomes à lista.

- _E_ amigos chegados – respondeu sem olhar para mim. – E antes que me perguntes, sim, como é óbvio, o Scorpius vai trazer a família dele, portanto escusas de criar tempestades por causa desse assunto!

Claro que vai, agora eles também são… Argh…

_Parte da família_!

Esforcei a vista para conseguir ler a letra miudinha e pequenina dela. Havia imensos Weasleys, claro, os avós Granger, os Lupins, os Longbottoms, os Scamanders e Hagrid. E depois havia _os outros_: Draco e Astoria Malfoy; Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy; apelidos desconhecidos que não agoiravam nada de bom.

Que fantástica mistura!

- O Scorpius ainda tem uma família bem grande! – comentei, tentando soar simpático.

- Ora, nós somos muitos mais!

- Isso só porque os teus avós procriaram que nem gnomos! – Rose olhou para mim, parecendo verdadeiramente chocada. – Era o que a tia Muriel costumava dizer em todos os casamentos!

Graças a Merlin, essa já cá não está para me dar ainda mais dores de cabeça.

- De qualquer maneira, ainda aqui faltam nomes, não sei quem é que vai trazer acompanhantes. Só espero que o tio Bill se aguente se a Dominique trouxer o namorado…

Enquanto ela falava, eu começava a deitar contas à vida. Algures, o meu cofre de Gringotts berrava de angústia perante este rombo no orçamento familiar. Em parte para o calar, em parte para evitar ouvir mais coisas assustadoras sobre aquele namorado esquisito da minha sobrinha, apontei o dedo a um dos nomes da lista:

- Bletchley… porque é que este nome não me é estranho?

- O Terry é primo do Scorpius – pois, grande ajuda! Ela percebeu que eu estava à nora, rolou os olhos e explicou melhor: – Possivelmente conheces o tio dele. Ou a tia. Ou ambos. Eram da tua época em Hogwarts. O Miles Bletchley jogava na equipa de Quidditch.

Ah sim, já me lembro, aquele troglodita dos Slytherin que gostava de atirar as pessoas das vassouras abaixo! Que interessante…

- Pai, não faças essa cara! – queixou-se Rose, regressando à sua lista.

- Que cara?

- A cara que estás a fazer agora – e eu a pensar que estava a disfarçar muito bem o meu desespero! – Eles vão ser parte da família em breve, deixa essas divergências como parte do passado. Porque é que não fazes um esforço para os conhecer um pouco melhor? Quem sabe, talvez até se tornassem grandes amigos…

Oh, claro, até já nos estou a imaginar: eu, o Malfoy e o Bletchley, grandes compinchas de sempre e para sempre, a beber Whisky de Fogo e a recordar os bons velhos tempos em Hogwarts!

Mas devo ter feito outra cara desesperada, uma vez que Rose suspirou de novo, olhou para mim como se eu fosse um caso perdido e levantou-se de repente, começando a enrolar a folha de pergaminho e a guardar a pena e o tinteiro.

- Bom, tenho de ir – falava ela sem olhar para mim. – Fiquei de ir escolher os convites e não gosto de me atrasar.

- Rose… - tentei chamá-la, mas ela não me ouviu.

- E ainda quero passar em casa da Vick, queria mesmo convencê-la a deixar a Dora ser a menina das alianças, ela tem medo que ela só faça disparates, mas acho que as pessoas a iam achar tão amorosa…

Segui-a até ao vestíbulo, onde vestiu o casaco num ápice sem nunca parar de tagarelar:

- Podes avisar a mãe que não venho jantar? Obrigado! Adeus!

E bateu com a porta antes de eu ter tempo para lhe dizer que a mãe ia ficar a trabalhar até mais tarde, que o Hugo tinha uma reunião com os Portree e que eu acho que jantar sozinho é uma coisa bem deprimente.

Nessa noite, quando eu e a Hermione nos fomos deitar, não consegui esconder mais o que andava a sentir:

- Isto não me está a ACONTECER!

E atirei-me para a cama, resmungando contra o colchão.

Hermione parou de desabotoar a sua camisa para atender a minha angústia.

- O que é que se passa agora? – perguntou ela pacientemente.

Rebolei na cama e fiquei de barriga para cima.

- Que mal é que eu fiz para merecer isto?

Era uma pergunta retórica, claro. Mas a minha adorável esposa nunca perde uma oportunidade para meter a sua colherada:

- Queres uma lista? – fulminei-a com o olhar. No reflexo do espelho do guarda-fatos, de cabeça para baixo, Hermione riu-se para mim. – Pára de choramingar, Ron. Pensa que não vais perder uma filha, vais ganhar um filho!

Eu tenho de começar a ignorar este género de comentários ou qualquer dia a minha cabeça explode de raiva!

- E não faças essa cara! – tal mãe, tal filha. – Vais ganhar um óptimo genro, não sei se já te apercebeste!

Às vezes pergunto-me de que lado é que ela está, afinal.

Abanei a cabeça em desespero e fiz um movimento para me levantar. Claro que é muito mais fácil atirar-me para cima da cama do que sair dela após esforço tão violento, e foi preciso um rolar de olhos de Hermione, uma mãozinha extra dela e um par de gritos de dor por causa das minhas costas, mas por fim lá me consegui sentar à beira da cama para continuar o meu chorrilho de lamentações:

- Isto não devia estar a acontecer! A Rose é uma das mais novas, sempre pensei que fosse das últimas a casar! – suspirei profundamente e falei de coração: - Era esse o meu plano, sabes? Ia-me preparando com o casamento das minhas sobrinhas, aprendendo com os meus irmãos… Quando chegasse a minha vez de levar a Rose ao altar, já eles teriam netos e eu iria simplesmente juntar-me ao resto do grupo. Foi mais ou menos assim que o meu pai se preparou para o casamento da Ginny…

- De que é que estás tu a falar? Ela casou logo a seguir ao Bill…

Malditas sejam a Ginny pela sua pressa e a Hermione pela sua memória infalível!

- Mas era assim que ele pensava fazer!

- Pois, e teve de se adaptar quando ela casou mais cedo do que o previsto! Não o viste para aí a ameaçar atirar-se de uma ponte por causa disso, pois não?

Lutando contra a tentação de lhe fazer ver que era uma comparação sem fundamento – eu nunca ameacei atirar-me de uma ponte abaixo (mas pergunto-me se teria os resultados desejados) –, mantive-me calado, à espera de consolo. Tal como previa, Hermione não resistiu ao meu ar de cachorrinho abandonado e, após fazer deslizar a sua camisa de noite pelo corpo, sentou-se a meu lado na cama:

- Ronald Weasley – segurou-me pelo queixo e obrigou-me a encará-la. – a tua filha é uma mulher adulta. Já tem 22 anos. É altura de soltar as amarras e deixá-la partir, deixá-la ter a sua vida e a sua família. Faz parte do processo de crescimento. Tu sabias que os miúdos não iam ficar pequenos para sempre!

Pois, mas ninguém teve a decência de me avisar que cresciam tão depressa!

Ela sorriu ternamente, como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos.

- Disseste que querias aprender com os teus irmãos… já pensaste falar sobre o assunto com o Bill?

- Oh, esse! – comentei, sem conseguir evitar um trejeito de desprezo. – Esse casou a filha com o Teddy, grande coisa! Maldito Bill – rosnei entre dentes. – até no genro teve sorte!

- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

Devia medir melhor as minhas palavras. Não me devia esquecer que todas as mulheres da família morrem de ciúmes da Fleur – supostamente elas não entendem como é que três filhos não a deformaram para o resto da vida.

- Nada! – Hermione espetou a sobrancelha em desconfiança, levando-me a procurar a minha expressão mais inocente para a conseguir convencer. – Até porque ele não teve a sorte de se casar contigo!

- Hum! – e começou a desviar o assunto da conversa para disfarçar a sua satisfação. – De qualquer maneira, ele também é um pai que casou a filha. Reparaste que chorou na cerimónia? Ele bem que tentou convencer toda a gente que era alergia aos malmequeres mas a mim não me engana…

- Mas a Victoire e o Teddy não se largavam desde pequenos e já namoravam há anos, o casamento foi só uma maneira de oficializar as coisas – pausa de três segundos antes de dar uma gargalhada rouca de gozo. – Se bem que o velho Bill já não estava à espera de se tornar avô! Aposto que ele estava convencido que eles dormiam em camas separadas mesmo depois de se casarem…

Um pensamento desagradável cruzou então a minha mente. Um pensamento _muito_ desagradável que me arrepiou da cabeça aos pés.

- Olha lá, Hermione, achas que ela está grávida?

- A Victoire?

Tanta inteligência deu nisto…

- Não. A _Rose_!

Ela soprou e revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Ron…

- Pensa comigo! – interrompi eu. Se a deixo falar então é que ela nunca mais se cala! – Partiram daqui solteiros e sem compromissos assumidos. Estiveram os dois sozinhos em França. Ao fim de cinco meses voltam noivos e querem casar o mais brevemente possível. Tens de admitir que é suspeito…

- Suspeito… as tuas ideias é que são suspeitas! – Hermione trepou para a cama e meteu-se debaixo dos lençóis. – A Rose não está grávida!

- Como é que podes estar tão certa? – teimei. – Por acaso perguntaste-lhe?

- Claro que não…

- _Então_! – uma raiva imensa tornou a despontar no meu peito. – Argh, eu desanco aquele Scorpius Malfoy se ele desonrou a honra da minha filha!

- Oh Ron, anda deita-te e dorme, que o teu mal é sono!

O bocejo prolongado dela fez-me despertar para o cansaço que começava a carregar sobre os meus ombros. De qualquer maneira, era-me impossível ir até à Mansão Malfoy e castrar o Scorpius durante a noite, por isso abri o meu lado da cama e preparei-me para me meter lá dentro, até Hermione me interromper com um gesto:

- Onde é que pensas que vais? – perguntou ela.

Oh não, o maldito do sofá outra vez não!

- Dormir. Na minha cama. Posso? – senti o olhar dela cravado na minha roupa amarrotada do dia, aquela que ainda não trocara. Ela detesta que eu durma assim vestido. – Hermione, vá lá, estou cansado!

- Azar, para a próxima queixa-te menos. Sabes que eu não suporto que durmas assim.

Resmungando para os meus botões, lá troquei de roupa num instante antes de me meter na cama ao lado dela. Estava tão cansado que só rocei os lábios no rosto dela para um beijo de boa-noite e de seguida apaguei a luz.

Estávamos há um bom bocado na escuridão quando Hermione quebrou o silêncio do quarto com um risinho abafado:

- Sabes, acho que até seria engraçado… termos um netinho…

Eu só lhe ressonei em resposta.

* * *

><p>Ainda me lembro deste vestido. Sei que é um "micado de linhas direitas e cintado" porque a Fleur se fartou de o repetir naquele dia há vinte e três anos que eu nunca mais esqueci. Sei que lhe faltam alguns dos brilhantes da cintura e da gola porque eles ficavam na palma da minha mão e na manga do meu casaco quando a abraçava. Sei que foram os produtos de limpeza de Mrs. Skower que tiraram a mancha de vinho do peito – de quando Charlie bebeu além da conta e despejou uma caneca cheia em cima de nós – e as nódoas de creme do bolo da saia – de quando Teddy e Victoire se puseram a brincar à apanhada de pratos na mão. Sei que aquele fecho custa a abrir quando uma pessoa está entusiasmada e à espera de mais.<p>

Foi com este vestido que Hermione subiu ao altar e se tornou minha esposa.

Mas agora a trança que decai pelo ombro para o peito não é do mesmo tom de castanho. E os olhos que brilham na sua face são os meus. E o nariz pequenino e arrebitado é salpicado de sardas.

Ela vira-se para mim, voltando costas ao seu reflexo no espelho.

- Então – pergunta ela. O rosto é diferente mas o sorriso é o mesmo. – Gostas?

Rose está simplesmente lindíssima. É claro que gosto!

No entanto, a campainha de alarme continua accionada na minha mente:

_Rose vai casar! _

_Rose vai deixar de ser o meu bebé!_

_Estou prestes a perder a minha única filha!_

Claro que a resposta ficou presa na minha garganta. Esforçava-me para não chorar, não sei se de mágoa se de orgulho.

- Uau! – alguém assobiou atrás de mim. – A sério que já coubeste neste vestido, mãe?

Definitivamente, Hugo é um rapazinho muito corajoso: se Hermione olhasse para mim da mesma maneira que olhou para ele, eu já estaria a milhas de distância! Mas o Hugo é filho dela, e eu sou simplesmente o tipo que está casado com ela… talvez isso lhe confira clara vantagem!

- Estás 'bué gira, mana! – continuou Hugo, sem se aperceber do perigo. – Talvez seja melhor alguém levar um kit de poções atrás porque o Scorpius vai cair para o lado quando te vir!

Ela sorriu em agradecimento ao irmão e voltou a olhar para mim:

- Não dizes nada?

- Eu? – perguntei estupidamente.

- Não, pai, o vizinho do lado…

- Não leves a peito, querida – gracejou Hermione do seu canto, fazendo a varinha dançar por entre os dedos. – É a segunda vez que vejo esse vestido deixar o teu pai completamente KO!

A culpa não é necessariamente do vestido, mas nem pensar em dizer coisas melosas à frente do Hugo, ele ainda anda naquela fase da vida em que vê as raparigas como seres de outros planetas.

Hermione começou então a cirandar em torno de Rose, agitando a varinha e fazendo uma longa fita métrica surgir na sua ponta:

- Vamos levar o vestido à avó Molly, ela sabe trabalhá-lo melhor do que eu. Pedimos-lhe para ajustar o tamanho da saia – mediu a diferença de alturas – e para apertar o peito e as ancas – repuxou o tecido em excesso e marcou-o com um alfinete que retirou da camisola. – Acho que de resto está óptimo!

- Sim, também acho…

Apontou as medições num pedaço de papel que tinha deixado sobre uma cadeira e depois virou-se para Hugo:

- A tua coruja está disponível? Vamos já falar com a avó e despachar o assunto, quanto mais depressa melhor…

- "Vamos"? Não sabes enviar uma coruja sozinha?

- Preciso de alguém para me ditar os números!

Reparei que ela piscou o olho enquanto falava e depois fez um aceno com a cabeça para mim e para Rose, que se virara outra vez para o espelho e compunha agora o decote do vestido. Hugo entendeu a dica e lá deixou o quarto, apesar de se ter queixado bem alto em como era sempre ele quem fazia tudo cá em casa enquanto descia as escadas juntamente com a mãe.

Fiquei sozinho com Rose. Era o momento da verdade. Meti as mãos nos bolsos e tentei ganhar coragem para o que se seguia. Até que ela interrompeu:

- Tens falado com o tio Harry e a tia Ginny?

- Tenho – cinco segundos de silêncio à espera de a ouvir explicar-se, em vão. – Porquê?

- Estive a falar com o James e… - sorriu inesperadamente e virou-se para mim. – Não é nada! Sabes como ele é, passa a vida a imaginar coisas!

Detesto este género de respostas, e ela sabe-o, mas a minha curiosidade em saber o que é que James tinha inventado desta vez morreu quando a ouvi dizer:

- Podes sair agora, por favor? Acho que a mãe já terminou, vou tirar o vestido antes que o estrague…

Era agora ou nunca.

- Não, Rose, espera, eu só…

Parámos os dois, frente a frente, eu à espera do momento ideal, ela à espera das palavras que eu não dizia. Rose herdou muitas das características físicas da mãe, mas os olhos, as sardas e a altura são minhas. Uma parte do meu cérebro diz-me que já não conheço esta mulher vestida de noiva que tenho à minha frente, mas o meu coração relembra a outra que ela ainda é a mesma bebé a quem cantei sorrateiramente durante a noite para a adormecer e a mesma menina que levei pela mão até à sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Só te queria dizer – terminei, levado pela emoção. – que estás simplesmente lindíssima!

Ela devolve-me o olhar e depois sorri em agradecimento.

Merlin… já tinha saudades de a ver sorrir para mim.

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo capítulo:<strong>

_«De repente bati em alguém e logo balbuciei um "desculpe", ainda antes de olhar bem para a pessoa com quem chocara. Para meu grande desagrado, deparei-me com Draco Malfoy a olhar-me de cima a baixo na companhia do cunhado, Miles Bletchley…»_


	4. Os Malfoys

**Disclaimer:** personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O__ Pai __da __Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção:** Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário:** Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **mais uma vez, lamento imenso os mais de dois meses de espera. Como já toda a gente se deve ter apercebido, as minhas aulas já começaram e o tempo… nem vê-lo, não é? Queria agradecer as reviews e os favoritos, muito obrigado por todo o vosso apoio, e espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Até à próxima! ^^

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO IV: Os Malfoys**

À medida que o tempo passava, os sintomas iam piorando. O nó na garganta apertava e não me deixava respirar. O peso no peito tornara-se um fiel companheiro de todos os dias. Tinha suores frios de cada vez que ouvia a palavra "casamento". Estava a entrar em pânico, tinha a certeza.

Ou, considerando que nas últimas noites sonho sempre com o momento em que levo a Rose ao altar e ela é raptada a meio por um monstruoso dragão, talvez esteja apenas a ficar maluco, não sei, nunca soube diferenciar muito bem os dois.

Enquanto isso, esta união torna-se cada vez mais real. As respostas dos convidados não se fizeram esperar e em breve a Rose já não tinha mãos a medir para todas as confirmações. Infelizmente, toda a família do Scorpius decidiu marcar presença, arruinando assim as minhas derradeiras esperanças de ter pelo menos um deles a boicotar com sucesso o casamento.

Depois de confirmado o número de pessoas, veio uma nova dor de cabeça: onde realizar o copo-de-água. Rose expôs as suas dúvidas durante o almoço de Domingo na Toca, onde teria muitas sugestões de muitas cabeças diferentes e, _claro_, os miúdos nunca mais se calaram, tão entusiasmados andam eles com a ideia de ela ir alterar o seu estado civil.

Assim:

- Hugo sugeriu que o casamento fosse feito em nossa casa, ao qual Hermione logo torceu o nariz, não por termos problemas de espaço (mas nós vivemos nalguma mansão _ou __quê_?) mas porque não estava para juntar tantos feiticeiros debaixo do nariz de Mrs. Holloway;

- Albus ofereceu então a _sua_ casa – Harry engasgou-se no seu brande ao ouvir esta parte – na qualidade de padrinho dedicado, mas Ginny imediatamente o fez ver que Grimmauld Place não era exactamente o lugar mais apropriado para uma festa de casamento (e a casa deles é maior do que a nossa, ouviste, Hermione?) e a questão acabou por morrer ali, deixando Albus amuado;

- James achou então o momento apropriado para dizer as suas piadinhas e perguntou-lhe porque é que não se casava em Hogwarts, porque se os campos da escola ainda hoje eram palco para grandes comemorações na certa não iria haver problemas para lá se realizar o casamento de dois dos melhores alunos dos últimos anos. Claro que ninguém se dignou a responder-lhe;

- Jayden, que também lá fora almoçar naquele dia, aproveitou a onda para perguntar à mãe se ela não estaria disposta a organizar mais um casamento, ao qual Hannah imediatamente respondeu que o Caldeirão Escoante estava interessado em continuar a apostar nas festas de família e que Rose e Scorpius seriam sempre muito bem-vindos ao seu bar. Do outro lado da mesa, eu só pensava no pobre do Neville a beber metade de uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo sempre que havia festa, porque a verdade é que isto é tudo muito bonito mas Hannah não tem propriamente o sistema nervoso mais apropriado para lidar com estas situações regularmente;

- Foi então que falou a Rose, agradecendo imenso a toda a gente e pedindo imensas desculpas, confessando que, uma vez que o casamento ia acontecer no Verão, preferia um local ao ar livre, onde as pessoas pudessem andar à vontade sem estarem fechadas dentro de quatro paredes;

- Nesse momento, Lucy lembrou-se de sugerir a Toca porque, afinal, não seriam os primeiros a casar aqui (e eu bem sei que os miúdos adorariam ver a casa dos avós arranjada para a festa, só espero que eles se divirtam tanto a limpá-la como eu me diverti na altura!). Mas aí interrompeu o meu pai, dizendo que já não tinha cabeça para fandangos na sua própria casa, quando eu sabia perfeitamente que o que ele queria _mesmo_ dizer é que só por cima do seu cadáver é que teria o Lucius Malfoy a transpor a soleira da sua porta sem uma varinha apontada ao meio dos olhos em tom de ameaça;

- Depois foi a vez de Roxanne perguntar se o Scorpius não teria voto na matéria, afinal ele é que vivia numa mansão (numa _mansão_! Percebeste agora ou queres que te faça um desenho, Hermione?), podia querer fazer o casamento na casa dele. Desta vez fui eu quem lhe cortou as bases, argumentando muito simplesmente que não me parecia uma boa ideia – e lá foi escorrido mais um copo de vinho. Roxanne ainda olhou para mim, talvez à espera que eu me explicasse melhor, mas não valia a pena assustá-los com as coisas horrorosas que aconteceram naquela casa. Ela acabou por olhar para o pai, que rodou um dedo contra a têmpora direita, encolheu os ombros e juntou-se ao clube de renegados.

Então, o ambiente não era dos melhores, com a Rose sem saber onde casar, os miúdos amuados por não a terem podido ajudar e a Hermione a dar-me cotoveladas e a fazer-me sinais, apesar de eu não compreender o que é que ela queria.

E depois Louis falou lá do seu canto, perguntando à minha filha se ela já considerara um casamento na praia e comentando que a Casa das Conchas estava situada num local muito bonito e apropriado. Nesse momento apareceu Victoire, que estivera lá para cima a adormecer a filha, e só ouviu as últimas palavras. Abraçou-se logo à prima com palavras de encorajamento – "Oh Rosie, vais casar na nossa praia? Que sítio tão lindo para um dia tão maravilhoso!" – que a deixaram muito mais animada.

Quando regressámos a casa estava decidido: Rose e Scorpius vão casar nos arredores de Tinworth, junto à Casa das Conchas, e Bill e Fleur voluntariaram-se para ajudar em tudo o que for preciso.

Só dois dias depois é que Hermione voltou a tocar no assunto que tínhamos deixado pendente na Toca:

- Olha lá, afinal qual era o teu problema com a ideia de o casamento da Rose ser na Mansão Malfoy?

- _Hermione!_

Estávamos em plena Sarjas e Rendas à procura de uma gravata para eu levar ao casamento, a loja estava apinhada de gente, uma velhota atrevida não parava de nos piscar o olho por entre as prateleiras de camisolas de lã e ela põe-se a comentar em alto e bom som o facto de a nossa filha ir casar. Com o filho do Malfoy, nem mais!

- Estás louca, mulher? – bichanei eu, rezando com todas as minhas forças para que ninguém a tivesse ouvido. – A comentar esse assunto assim em público… se a notícia chega aos jornais, vai ser o furo do ano!

- Oh! – ela encolheu os ombros e continuou a revirar gravatas. Ao fim de todos estes anos ainda não se conseguiu habituar ao lado negro da fama, e em especial à perseguição que alguns fanáticos ainda fazem aos miúdos. – Não me respondeste!

Pus de lado uma gravata horrorosa com luzinhas intermitentes.

- A minha filha não se vai casar na Mansão Malfoy – resmunguei entredentes, passando ao lado de uma outra castanho-avermelhada. – Era só o que faltava!

- Bem, problemas de espaço não teríamos nós, não era isso que te estava a deixar mais incomodado?

- Sim, o que importam os pesadelos quando temos todo o espaço do mundo? Oh, eu cá estou ansioso por voltar a entrar naqueles calabouços…

- Tu sabes muito bem que eles remodelaram a cave antes de devolverem a casa aos Malfoys!

Quero cá saber! Se pedissem a minha opinião, aquela mansão devia ter sido demolida e um orfanato devia ter sido construído no seu lugar. Mas _não_, porque o pobre do Draco não podia ficar a dormir na rua que nem um sem-abrigo…

- Agora a sério, Hermione – levantei a cabeça do molhe de gravatas, para as quais já nem prestava atenção, e procurei o olhar dela. – Ias mesmo querer casar a tua filha naquele sítio? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo o que a sádica da Bellatrix te fez? _Ali_?

Ela não responde enquanto avança até mim e passa uma gravata azul-escura em torno do meu pescoço. Finge-se despreocupada quando eu sei que por dentro ela está a tremer e quase posso jurar que o braço onde a cicatriz daquele _Sangue__ de __Lama_ ainda permanece perde um pouco a mobilidade enquanto faz o nó. **(*)**

- Só acho que – diz Hermione após um período de silêncio. – seria uma boa oportunidade para superar o que aconteceu.

- E se eu não _quiser_ superá-lo?

Nunca me irei conseguir esquecer dos gritos dela a ecoar nos calabouços. Ou do facto que os Malfoys estavam lá e nada fizeram para o evitar. Ainda tenho a marca das suas unhas cravadas no meu braço de quando fugimos daquele Inferno. Portanto ela que não me venha com palavrinhas bonitas… eu _nunca_ irei superar o que aconteceu naquela casa.

- Isto não é sobre aquilo que _tu_ queres, é sobre aquilo que a _Rose_ quer! E ela só quer ser feliz com o Scorpius!

- E então? Até parece que a estou a impedir de fazer alguma coisa! Estou a esforçar-me para lhe dar aquilo que ela quer…

- Pois esforça-te mais, Ron, porque não estás a ser nada bem sucedido! – as últimas palavras saíram-lhe quase num sopro. Se estivéssemos em casa já estaríamos a atirar pratos um ao outro, mas a última coisa que queríamos era fazer um escândalo em público. – E não gosto de nenhuma gravata!

- Pois, eu também não! – que era a nossa maneira de dizer "vamos mas é parar por aqui antes que as coisas fiquem feias" e ir cada um para seu lado acalmar-se.

Hermione nem espera por mim para sair da loja. Não percebo porque está ela tão zangada com tudo isto. Também estou a tentar protegê-la a ela, não sei se já reparou nesse pequeno pormenor! Que raio… vá eu alguma vez entender as mulheres!

A velhota que nos perseguia desde que entrámos na Sarjas e Rendas acenou-me entusiasticamente enquanto me dirigia para a saída mas, pela primeira vez, não senti o impulso de lhe responder de volta.

Não sou nenhum herói.

Pelo menos não agora.

* * *

><p>Nunca tinha visto tanta gente junta na Casa das Conchas! No início ainda tentei contar cabeças mas desisti aos vinte e cinco. <em>E<em> não vieram todos os convidados do casamento. Imagino quando chegar o dia…

Realmente, não percebo por que tanto discutiu a Rose com a mãe e as avós porque queria uma coisa pequena. Não vejo nada de "pequeno" nisto!

De qualquer maneira, ela por aí anda, de sorriso no rosto e em alegre galhofa com toda a gente. Ainda bem que já lhe passou a neura desta manhã – eu sei que é frustrante fazer sol toda a semana e estar nevoeiro no dia do ensaio mas a culpa _não_ é minha, bolas! – porque hoje não teria paciência para aturar as suas más-disposições, que têm sido frequentes nos últimos dias. Parece que adorou o feiticeiro que vai celebrar a boda e está farta de gabar toda a gente.

Por outras palavras, está feliz.

Bom, pelo menos mais feliz do que o Scorpius anda de certeza! Ele parece estar por fim a compreender as implicâncias de se casar com uma Weasley porque hoje não me tem só a mim para o manter debaixo de olho: o Bill não se afasta mais de dois metros dele, o Harry está farto de discursar bem alto sobre as maravilhas da abstinência e quase posso jurar que foi o George quem "acidentalmente" deixou o Scorpius cor de laranja, apesar de ele ter culpado o próprio filho (que entretanto, "acidentalmente", deixou cair duas colheres de pimenta no seu jantar). O Percy não estava propriamente dentro do nosso pacto de irmãos, mas uma vez que ficou três horas a falar sobre o vazamento de caldeirões após o Scorpius lhe perguntar como estava o trabalho penso que também cumpriu a sua parte.

A Hermione acaba de passar por mim. Diz-me "Está a ser muito bom, não está?" e depois, quando já se está a afastar, "E _por __favor_, diz aos teus irmãos para deixarem o miúdo em paz!", o que me leva a concluir que nenhum plano secreto é suficientemente secreto quando Mrs. Hermione Weasley está presente. Sorri-lhe em resposta ("Claro, amor!") e depois olhei para George, que estava parado com as mãos atrás das costas a uns passos de distância. Ele devolveu-me o olhar como que à espera de novas ordens.

Polegar para cima ("Continuem, estão a fazer um óptimo trabalho!").

Ele encolheu-me os ombros com uma expressão sonhadora ("Farias o mesmo por mim, maninho!")

Tenho de confessar, contudo, que o ensaio até podia estar a correr pior. Aliás, para ser sincero, acho até que está a correr _muito_ bem. É verdade que o Bill e o Percy já tiveram de pescar o tal primo do Scorpius que é filho do Bletchley do mar, mas foi o único momento inquietante do dia. Aparentemente, segundo a conversa que ouvi entre o James e o Freddie, o rapaz – que parece ser oficialmente o membro da família que já nasceu sem quaisquer parafusos naquela cabeça – atirou-se às ondas sem saber nadar para se armar à Roxanne, o que entretanto me levou a pedir a Merlin que a minha sobrinha tenha mais juízo que a prima.

Ok, pronto, foram _dois_ momentos inquietantes.

De resto… bom, a Narcissa Malfoy mima tanto o Scorpius como o Draco. O Lucius não veio; a desculpa foi que não se estava a sentir muito bem (imagino o porquê!) e quase posso jurar que a urgência do meu pai em ir à casa de banho ao ouvir a notícia foi para ir dar dois pulos de alegria à cozinha do Bill e da Fleur. Descobrimos que o Scorpius é primo em segundo grau do Adrian Pucey, uma das antigas estrelas dos Puddlemere United, e, não estão a perceber, os miúdos _deliraram_ com a presença dele: fartaram-se de lhe pedir autógrafos, o Hugo até se andou a exibir na velha vassoura do Bill que anda aos solavancos, e agora ele e a Angelina estão para ali sentados há horas a discutir tácticas de jogo (a antiga equipa dela perdeu na última vez que jogou contra a dele e a Angelina nunca foi pessoa de aceitar uma derrota sem perceber os erros por detrás dela). A filha dele também veio e trouxe o pequeno dela atrelado, o mesmo bebé que está neste momento a fazer festas na cara da Dora – a qual, já agora, quase comeu as alianças de brincar que era suposto levar ao altar – bem debaixo do nariz do Teddy, que está farto de lhes tirar fotografias enquanto se gaba dos encantos da sua cria, cena que acaba de completar o meu pódio de momentos inquietantes.

E eu por ali andava, meio afastado de tudo, a observar os acontecimentos ao de longe, de mão enfiada no bolso das calças, copo de bebida na outra, pés descalços a arranhar a areia molhada da praia, e a pensar como, apesar de tudo, esta até foi uma escolha bem bonita e diferente para fazer o casamento.

Uns passos para a frente («Será que as tendas de casamento serão facilmente montadas na areia?»)… Uns passos para o lado («Bom, lá teremos nós de invadir a casa do Bill se for impossível estar na praia à noite!»)…

De repente bati em alguém e logo balbuciei um "desculpe", ainda antes de olhar bem para a pessoa com quem chocara. Para meu grande desagrado, deparei-me com Draco Malfoy a olhar-me de cima a baixo na companhia do cunhado, Miles Bletchley.

Oh não! _O_ momento inquietante do dia!

- Ora, ora, ora! – murmurou ele, esboçando um sorriso. – Weasley!

É a primeira vez que o encontro desde que os nossos filhos anunciaram o noivado e é-me impossível não reparar que as entradas no seu cabelo estão bem mais acentuadas do que da última vez que o vi. Por dentro rejubilei de vitória e fiz figas para que ele ficasse completamente careca até ao dia do casamento.

- Malfoy! – que mais é suposto dizer ao homem que tenho evitado todo o dia?

- Sabes, estava aqui a comentar com o meu cunhado que devíamos estar muito felizes por não termos filhas – pisca o olho a Bletchley e depois ri-se antes de dizer: - Elas inibem completamente a virilidade de um homem!

Bom, se ele está a fazer referências ao facto de me ter contorcido todo no momento em que vi a Rose e o Scorpius frente ao padre, eu não estava emocionado – estava simplesmente a pensar que a cabeça empalhada do filho dele ficaria muito bem como peça decorativa na minha sala de estar!

Mas onde é que anda a Hermione quando é precisa? Olhei em redor e lá a descobri, em grande risota com a mãe do Scorpius – que tem um nome demasiado invulgar para me lembrar dele –, sem ligar nenhuma ao facto de eu ter sido encurralado pelo estúpido do Malfoy e do seu novo amigo.

- Ah, ah, ah! – ri falsamente. Costuma-se dizer que se não os podemos vencer devemos juntar-nos a eles, certo? – Sempre tão engraçado…

Um gole na bebida antes de partir para a batalha:

- Então, Malfoy… vieste!

- Obrigado pela informação, Weasley, ainda não me tinha apercebido disso sozinho! – Bletchley abanou a cabeça em desaprovação perante as palavras de Malfoy. – Não perdia isto por nada deste mundo!

- Estás a preparar-te para o grande dia? – piquei-o. – Vais levantar a mão no momento do "que fale agora ou se cale para sempre"?

- Claro que não… mas aposto que tu vais!

- Eu? – bufei após a sua insinuação. – Prepara os galeões, Malfoy!

- Ora, Weasley, admite: estás ansioso por qualquer coisinha que impeça este casamento de acontecer!

- Pff… mas tu não, queres ver…

- Não, aparentemente ainda estou em dívida para com a tua mulher! – confesso que me surpreendi com estas palavras, mas o rolar de olhos e a expressão desgostosa não me passaram despercebidos. – E segundo a Astoria (ah, é isso, Astoria! Que raio de nome é _Astoria_?), posso saldar grande parte dela se não levantar ondas neste casamento!

- Ah, claro! – nem sei de deva rir ou chorar da sua atitude. – É verdade, como vão os elfos domésticos?

Foi mais forte do que eu, não o consegui evitar. Imaginar Draco Malfoy trancado no antigo gabinete de Hermione a lutar pelos direitos dos elfos domésticos, depois de tudo o que fez ao último que teve, já me rendeu muitos momentos de boa-disposição.

Malfoy arreganha o lábio superior antes de me responder e imediatamente percebo que dali não vai sair coisa boa:

- Estão óptimos! – diz ele, e noto um estranho brilho no seu olhar. – Acho engraçado como o tom agudo das suas vozes e a sua mania de não conjugarem verbos não me conseguem irritar tanto quanto o som da _tua_ voz, Weasley!

- Sabes, Malfoy – dei um gole na minha bebida e torci o nariz ao seu acre sabor. – já avisei o teu filho e agora aviso-te a ti também: à primeira vez que um de vocês pisar o risco com a minha filha, vão ter de se haver comigo!

Bletchley assobiou um "Uuuh!" baixinho, mas o outro apenas continuou a sorrir enigmaticamente perante as minhas ameaças.

- E porque é que _nós_ é que somos os vilões? Porque somos os homens? Ou porque somos _Malfoys_? – nem me dignei a responder-lhe. Apetecia-me esmurrar aquela cara estúpida e sorridente! – Não te preocupes, Weasley, a tua princesinha está a salvo. Mas tu…

Começou a avançar para mim. Num ápice levei a mão livre à varinha.

- Tu vais estar em muito maus lençóis – anunciou Draco num tom de voz tão gélido quanto a cinza do seu olhar. – se te atreveres a levantar um dedo que seja contra o _meu_ filho!

Ele não me mete medo! Os pêlos eriçados na minha nuca devem-se a uma estúpida corrente de ar!

- Eu levanto-me contra ele no momento em que ele se atrever a magoar a _minha_ filha! – franzi a sobrancelha direita, em tom de dúvida. – Estás a dizer-me que é isso que vai acontecer?

- Oh, eu não sei, Weasley, o Scorpius não gosta que brinquem com ele. E se a tua filha anda a brincar com o seu coração…

- A Rose não anda a brincar com o coração de ninguém, o teu filho é que se quer divertir um bocado!

- O Scorpius não precisa de uma rapariga para se divertir! Mas se forem essas as intenções da tua _princesa_… espero que lhe tenhas ensinado que quem brinca com o fogo queima-se!

Ok, esta foi a gota de água que fez transbordar o copo: NINGUÉM ameaça a minha filha à minha frente e sobrevive para contar a história!

Puxei a varinha do bolso do manto e apontei-a ao seu delgado pescoço numa fracção de segundo, táctica na qual me especializara durante os meus trinta anos de serviço como Auror. Só não contava que Draco Malfoy tivesse tão excelentes reflexos. Engoli em seco ao sentir a ponta da sua varinha pressionar a minha maçã-de-adão.

- Hey, o que é que se passa ali?

- _Ron_!

- _Draco_!

Bletchley aproveitou a confusão para fugir para o meio da multidão que entretanto se aglomerara em nosso redor. Hermione e a tal Astoria corriam para nós, simplesmente furiosas. Draco ainda cerrou os dentes mas acabou por se recompor, afastando a varinha e deixando-me respirar livremente.

- Mas vocês são parvos ou fazem-se? – gritava Hermione para mim.

- Parecem duas criancinhas! – gritava Astoria para ele.

- Ele é que começou! – resmunguei entredentes e quase posso jurar que é a mesma desculpa que Malfoy está a usar no seu canto para acalmar a fúria da mulher.

Passei em revista os rostos que seguiam a cena com toda a atenção. O James e o Freddie riam a bom rir, a minha mãe parecia estar a invocar bom senso a todos os seus santos e Harry arrastava o queixo pelo chão.

E depois vi-_a_: Rose olhava para mim com uma expressão fechada e nada simpática. Pareceu-me mágoa. Pareceu-me decepção. Depois, sem mais nem menos, virou costas e atravessou a multidão, passando sem uma palavra por entre Angelina e a tia do Scorpius, desaparecendo do meu campo de visão.

Claro que o regresso a casa não foi pacífico…

- Rose! – chamei eu, correndo pelo vestíbulo até à escadaria atrás dela. – Rose! Espera aí, filha…

Ela estacou a meio, de costas para mim, durante dois segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Depois decidiu encarar-me, virando-se com tal fúria que a cabeleira de caracóis esvoaçou e teimou em assentar na sua posição natural. Fiquei destroçado quando reparei que os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

- Tinhas de o fazer, não tinhas? – acusou ela com a voz a tremer. – Não podias comportar-te como qualquer outra pessoa, não, tinhas de partir para cima do pai dele…

- O quê? – mas agora ela está a defendê-lo a _ele_? – Rose, ele passou das marcas! Não sabes as coisas nojentas que disse…

- Nem quero saber! Pára com isso, pai, pára de acusar os outros! Pensas que não sei que estás ansioso para que algo corra mal nestes preparativos? Que passas os dias na esperança que alguém faça aquilo que não tens coragem de fazer?

- Eu…

- Pai, eu _vou_ casar com o Scorpius e vamos ser muito felizes. Nós _somos_ muito felizes! – Rose mordeu o lábio inferior, sem se preocupar em limpar as lágrimas que escorriam agora pelo seu rosto. – Só queria que ficasses um bocadinho feliz por mim também!

E foi assim que ela terminou o seu caso, subindo o resto dos degraus como uma flecha e refugiando-se no seu quarto, como era hábito. Ainda a ouvi soluçar antes de atirar com a porta.

Voltei atrás, com as palavras dela a martelar na minha cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Hugo estava calado a um canto, de mãos enfiadas nos bolsos dos _jeans_ e de cabeça baixa, talvez tão perdido quanto eu. Hermione olhava fixamente para mim, com uma expressão neutra que não fui capaz de decifrar. Esperava que ela começasse aos berros, me chamasse nomes, me apontasse a varinha, me atirasse com alguma coisa à cabeça, me obrigasse a ir atrás dela para lhe pedir desculpas, _qualquer__ coisa_… Mas ela só desviou o olhar e seguiu o mesmo caminho de Rose, passando por mim como se eu fosse um ser invisível, sem me dirigir uma única palavra ou olhar assassino.

E por qualquer motivo, o seu desprezo fez-me sentir ainda pior.

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>(*): <strong>estou ciente que o _Sangue__ de __Lama_ escrito no braço da Hermione durante a sua tortura na Mansão Malfoy foi uma daquelas cenas acrescentadas aos filmes que nunca aconteceram nos livros, mas foi uma que me marcou e _chocou_ tanto que, sinceramente, gosto muito de considerar como tendo _realmente_ acontecido. Espero que não se importem! ^^'

E já agora, é óbvio que trinta convidados é pouco para um casamento, mas não acho que o Ron fosse da mesma opinião... XD

**No**** próximo ****capítulo:**

_«E quando vejo os olhos de Rose – os meus olhos – brilhar devido às lágrimas, sei que ela compreende. E quando a vejo sorrir – o sorriso de Hermione, sempre – sei que também está agradecida…»_


	5. A menina do papá

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O Pai da Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **quase dois meses para actualizar? Como sempre, a culpa é da faculdade e esta situação só tem tendência a piorar daqui para a frente, infelizmente. De qualquer maneira, queria agradecer pelas reviews e pelos favoritos, muito obrigado por todo o vosso apoio e pela fidelidade, mesmo que eu não a mereça. Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente!

Já agora, eu realmente gostava de vos trazer a típica fic especial de Natal, mas este ano a época de exames atrapalhou-me o esquema e foi-me completamente impossível trabalhar em torno disso durante os últimos dias. Por isso aqui fica o meu presente de Natal e espero que passem uma óptima quadra na companhia das pessoas que mais gostam de vocês! E para aqueles que não comemoram a época, os votos são iguais porque não é preciso ser Natal para se ter um pouco de paz junto daqueles que mais amamos, certo? :D

Espero que gostem e até à próxima… e se por acaso não nos virmos até lá, votos de um excelente 2012 (já? O.O) e que entrem no Ano Novo com o pé direito! *-*

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO V: A menina do papá**

Nunca esta casa esteve tão silenciosa.

A Rose praticamente mudou-se para casa do Neville, tantas são as actividades que tem planeadas com a Alinne que mal me dá a oportunidade de olhar para ela duas vezes. O Hugo começou a treinar a sério com os Portree e nem o casamento da irmã o impede de chegar tardíssimo a casa, derreado e ansioso por um bom banho e uma cama para dormir. Eu e a Hermione ficámos sozinhos, ela a aproveitar as férias que pediu, eu a cumprir as férias que me impuseram (aposto que o Harry acredita que me concedeu um grande favor…), praticamente sem nos falarmos, com uma tensão imensa entre os dois.

Foi uma regra que eu e ela impusemos logo na nossa lua-de-mel, no dia da nossa primeira discussão como marido e mulher: quando as coisas azedassem, mais valia afastarmo-nos e pensar silenciosamente sobre o assunto até um de nós engolir o orgulho e dar o primeiro passo para a reconciliação. Afinal, se a nossa relação sobreviveu assim ao longo de catorze anos, porque não resultaria após o casamento?

No entanto, desta vez acho que as coisas estão mesmo muito mal paradas. Nunca nos chateámos por causa dos nossos filhos. E nunca, em vinte e três anos, os meus filhos estiveram tanto tempo sem me dirigir a palavra.

Ao fim de dois dias, ouvi por fim a sua voz:

- Devias falar com ela!

Eram duas e um quarto da manhã e estava há precisamente uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos a olhar para o despertador, a ver os minutos passar, à espera do sono que não vinha. Pensava que era o único – apesar de estarmos de costas um para o outro, conseguia ouvir a respiração profunda e ritmada de Hermione que me fez crer que estava adormecida – mas estava enganado.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, arranhando os dedos com a barba que deixara de fazer desde o dia do malfadado ensaio.

- Ela não quer falar comigo! – admiti a muito custo.

- Claro que quer. Só está à espera que sejas tu a ir ter com ela.

Virei a cabeça e espreitei sobre o ombro. Hermione revirara-se na cama e olhava agora para mim. Como sempre, fartara-se do muro erguido entre nós e fazia a sua primeira tentativa para o trazer abaixo.

- Fala com ela – repetiu Hermione. – Diz-lhe que estás arrependido.

_«Arrependido»_… Arrependido de quê? De a ter feito chorar? Todos os segundos da minha existência! De ter apontado a varinha ao pescoço do Malfoy? Só me arrependo de não ter pronunciado o feitiço ao mesmo tempo!

Desviei o olhar do dela, enterrando o lado esquerdo do rosto na almofada.

- Odeio o Malfoy! – sussurrei, como se não quisesse ser ouvido. – Odeio-o tanto…

Senti-a aproximar-se de mim, passar um braço em torno da minha cintura e encaixar o queixo na curva do meu ombro.

- Não penses nisso! Pensa na Rose e no quanto a amas – murmurou ela ao meu ouvido. – Ron, ela nunca te pediu nada… bom, excepto aquele pónei encantado quando era pequena – não consegui evitar um sorriso e apercebi-me que ela sorria também. – Simplesmente diz-lhe o quanto gostas dela, que só a queres ver feliz e que vais aceitar a sua escolha, por muito que isso te custe. És o pai dela!

Ela encosta os seus lábios à minha face e diz em tom de súplica:

- Ron, tens-te esforçado tanto para que ninguém a magoe…

- … e sou eu quem a está a magoar mais!

Dizer estas palavras em voz alta doeu mais do que pensá-las apenas. Não era assim que eu queria que as coisas acontecessem. A visão de Rose a chorar por minha culpa ainda pesava no meu peito. Mas ao mesmo tempo fez-me abrir os olhos para a realidade: Scorpius a roçar a mão pelo seu joelho, o quarto dela vazio, as palavras mordazes de Draco… _nada_ disso importa quando a minha filha age como se eu não existisse!

Olho para Hermione. O luar que entra pela janela aberta ilumina o sorriso no seu rosto. E quando ela me beija, percebo que nunca existiu qualquer muro entre nós, apenas aquele que me mantém afastado de Rose e, por consequência, de toda a minha família. Nunca poderemos ser verdadeiramente felizes enquanto incompletos.

Era chegada a minha vez de engolir o orgulho e desmanchar aquilo que tinha começado a fazer, antes que fosse tarde de mais!

* * *

><p>Ao contrário do irmão, a Rose nunca gostou de voar. Ficou simplesmente aterrorizada na primeira vez que a levei comigo numa volta de vassoura e nunca mais a vi chegar-se perto de tal objecto, apesar de estar sempre nas bancadas a torcer pelas tias e pelos primos em todos os jogos de Quidditch. Nunca a consegui imaginar como uma pessoa do tipo desportivo, mas antes mais intelectual, tal e qual como a mãe.<p>

Imaginem portanto o meu espanto quando a fui buscar um dia a casa dos meus sogros e a encontrei, muito feliz e divertida, a brincar com o avô no quintal um jogo que consistia em passar uma bola laranja parecida com uma _quaffle_ por um cesto.

Foi depois deste momento – e com uma grande ajuda do meu sogro (que, segundo a Hermione, chegara a cogitar um futuro como profissional antes de optar pelos dentes das pessoas) – que me tornei especialista no basquetebol. Pessoalmente, não conseguia entender o fascínio por um jogo que só tinha uma bola e que era jogado com os pés assentes no chão, mas o sorriso dela venceu a minha convicção e o resto é história.

Recorri a um Feitiço de Fixação para colocar um cesto sobre a porta da garagem. Sofri derrotas humilhantes com o meu sogro e a minha filha de dez anos para aprender as técnicas de jogo. Mas valeu a pena: ao fim de uns meses consegui encontrar o equilíbrio quando passava horas com o Hugo na Toca a defender os aros dos seus lançamentos e voltava a casa para mais umas horas a atirar a bola ao cesto com a Rose.

E agora aqui estou eu, uma mera sombra do meu passado, com quarenta e oito anos comemorados há pouco, a passar a mesma bola que tantas alegrias nos deu de mão para mão, questionando-me se poderia o basquetebol voltar a fazer maravilhas e tornar a juntar quem um dia foi tão próximo.

- Pai?

A voz dela fez-me voltar para a encarar. Rose avançava da entrada de casa até mim, com os caracóis a esvoaçarem com a brisa da noite e um cansaço ligeiro marcado no seu rosto.

- Olá! – sorri para ela, tentando o meu melhor, como se os últimos dias nunca tivessem acontecido. – Estava a arrumar a garagem e encontrei isto – segurei a bola na mão direita e exibi-a como se fosse um troféu. – Pergunto-me se estarias interessada… um último jogo…

Ela esfregou os braços para despistar a descida de temperatura que viera com a noite e abanou a cabeça:

- Pai, tenho tanto para fazer… estou cansada!

Devia ter previsto isto, claro. Mas não me ia dar por vencido tão facilmente:

- Rose – chamei, quase em tom de súplica. – Por favor…

Talvez ela conseguisse ver para além do meu rosto, ouvir para além das minhas palavras. Talvez ela entendesse que tudo o que queria era pedir-lhe desculpas pelo meu comportamento nos últimos dias. Ou talvez não, e aos seus olhos eu continuasse a ser o velho chato que lhe fazia a cabeça em água.

E então, como raio de sol que desponta num céu cinzento e carregado de chuva, vi-a sorrir e avançar determinada. Passou por mim, atou o cabelo com o elástico que tem sempre no punho e, já no nosso "campo" (que era simplesmente a passagem para o carro frente à garagem), abriu os braços e desafiou-me:

- Não vens, velhote?

Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

Parti para ela, driblando a bola a meu lado. Quando Rose não está, não tenho com quem jogar, portanto não me admirei ao perceber que estava ligeiramente enferrujado. Pensei que seria um problema comum, talvez ela não tivesse treinado muito durante a sua estadia em França… Mas então ela apareceu à minha frente, tirou-me a bola num ápice, girou graciosamente e do mesmo sítio encestou, daquela maneira fantástica que costumava fazer naqueles tempos em que eu não percebia nada de basquetebol e ficava fascinado com o mais simples dos movimentos.

A bola passou pelo aro e caiu no chão com um estrondo. Rose levantou os braços em exultação:

- Cesto! – comemorou ela, iniciando a sua dança da vitória. – Estás a ficar para trás, puro-sangue!

Fingi ficar ofendido com o seu comentário:

- Espera aí que já te conto uma história – peguei na bola com ambas as mãos e fiz-lhe um passe de peito. – Sua pequena meio-sangue desnaturada!

Já estou velho para isto, é a minha conclusão! Nos três minutos que se seguiram, Rose marcou mais cinco vezes e eu não conseguia aguentar a bola na minha posse durante mais de três segundos consecutivos.

Mas claro que o meu estado de espírito não me ajudava a concentrar no jogo! Só conseguia pensar na sua forma física e no que poderia estar por trás dela. Teria Scorpius aprendido a jogar só para a ver feliz, tal como eu fizera? Teria ela continuado a treinar com o seu novo parceiro enquanto esteve fora? Iria ele roubar o meu lugar naquele momento que costumava ser só nosso?

- Uh-uh! – gritou Rose uma vez mais. – Alguém está a perder e esse alguém não sou eu!

E ela ria e dançava, numa comemoração que eu temia ter desaparecido para sempre na Rose fechada e sorumbática que tinha vivido na minha casa durante os últimos dias.

Peguei na bola e preparei-me para novo ataque. Sorri com ela. O que interessa o resultado do jogo quando já tinha aquilo que desejava?

Acabei por desistir quando ela marcou o décimo quinto cesto. Estava cansado, a minha respiração assemelhava-se ao ruído de uma locomotiva a vapor e as minhas costas estavam a matar-me. De língua de fora e sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, sentei-me nos degraus de cimento que ligavam à entrada de casa.

- Então? – questionou ela, ainda com energia para dar e vender, considerando que se queixara de cansaço no início. – Admite, pai, estás mesmo velhote!

Eu só acenei com a mão, tentando disfarçar.

Uns latidos esganiçados fizeram-nos desviar as atenções para a rua principal. Mrs. Holloway andava a passear o seu _poodle_ anão (que não ladra, só guincha) e passava agora frente ao nosso jardim. Eu posso já ver mal ao longe, mas quase posso jurar que nos dirigiu um olhar cheio de desprezo – ela não me tem em grande consideração desde que o dia em que se veio queixar que tinha visto o Hugo a fazer dançar a trepadeira do seu jardim e eu a aconselhei a mudar as lentes dos óculos – antes de virar a cara e seguir o seu caminho. Rose fez-lhe uma careta quando ela já não estava a olhar, eu fingi dar-lhe uma palmada e depois rimo-nos à socapa enquanto ela se sentava a meu lado, dois cúmplices nesta guerrilha caseira contra a abelhuda Mrs. Holloway.

- Sabes, pai – comentou ela após o nosso momento de galhofa. – acho que lá no fundo, _fundinho_, vou ter saudades dela!

_«Quando me mudar»,_ completei eu mentalmente. _«Quando for viver para minha nova casa com o Scorpius.»_

Afastei estes pensamentos com um abanar de cabeça. Era chegada a altura de emendar as coisas, não de deitar mais achas para a fogueira.

- Rosie… _Rose_ – corrigi rapidamente. Desde os treze anos que ela trepa às paredes sempre que alguém a trata pelo diminutivo. – Isto não tem nada que ver com Mrs. Holloway e as suas maluqueiras, mas deixa-me contar-te uma coisa que os meus pais se esqueceram de me contar quando eu me casei.

Passei o braço em torno dos seus ombros e aproximei-a de mim:

- Sabes, quando um homem… ou uma mulher, neste caso… (ela riu) se casa, é normal pensar que se está preparado. Preparado para assumir responsabilidades, formar família, _ter filhos_. Mas na verdade… não está!

- Oh por Merlin, pai, este não vai ser um daqueles momentos traumáticos em que me revelas que eu fui um acidente e que tu e a mãe não estavam preparados para me ter, pois não? – Rose ainda se ria com a insinuação, mas reparei que as suas orelhas ficaram violentamente vermelhas enquanto falava.

- O quê? Não! Não, querida, muito pelo contrário, acho que não podias ter sido mais planeada! O teu irmão, contudo… – rolei os olhos inocentemente. – Essa é uma história completamente diferente, ainda hoje estou para saber de onde é que ele apareceu…

Ela deu-me um safanão e eu caí na risota. Por acaso até era verdade, mas isso ela não precisava saber.

- De qualquer maneira – continuei eu para evitar mais embaraços. – uma pessoa facilmente acredita que está preparada para dar o próximo passo. Eu certamente acreditei nisso durante uns tempos. Até que as coisas acontecem e…

Abri os braços, simulando uma explosão, mas Rose não deve ter percebido porque ficou a olhar para mim muito séria e espetou a sobrancelha direita daquela maneira que só ela e Hermione sabem fazer.

Devolvi-lhe o olhar, ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Quando a tua mãe me disse que estava grávida, fiquei nas nuvens. Levei os teus tios para o Caldeirão Escoante e paguei rodadas a toda a gente. Voltei para casa num lindo estado, a mãe ia-me devorando vivo… – e ri com as memórias daquela noite. – Mas à medida que o tempo passava, começava a ficar assustado. Sentia-me afogar lentamente num mar de dúvidas. Como era suposto eu criar um bebé? E quando ele começasse a chorar, como é ia saber o que ele queria? Como é poderia saber o que é que ele precisava? O que é que eu podia fazer?

«A tua mãe, claro, mergulhou nos livros, ela sempre achara a resposta para todas as questões da vida na biblioteca. Mas comigo era diferente, e nunca sequer me aconselhei com ninguém porque tinha medo que me tomassem como um tipo irresponsável. E quando a tua mãe se meteu naquelas coisas de Muggles e descobriu que ia ter uma menina… com mil hipogrifos, nesse momento entrei em pânico!»

- Sim, consigo imaginá-lo na perfeição! – sorriu Rose.

- Eu achava que ia saber lidar com um rapaz, sei como é que os rapazes pensam! – desculpei-me perante o seu sarcasmo. – Mas uma rapariga…? O tio Bill só me dizia: "Não te preocupes, Ron, eu tenho duas e é uma óptima experiência!" Mas o teu tio sempre teve um jeito especial para as mulheres. E eu tinha levado sete anos para me acertar com a tua mãe! _Sete!_

E levantei-lhe sete dedos para ter a certeza que ela entendia.

- Mas já era tarde e eu nada podia fazer. E tu, claro, não podias ficar eternamente dentro da tua mãe. Enfim, lá chegou o dia em que nasceste. E quando te segurei nos braços pela primeira vez…

A voz esvaiu-se-me ao ser dominado pela emoção que despertava em mim sempre que relembrava aquele dia mágico. Afastei as mãos como se segurasse nelas num recém-nascido e esforcei-me para não chorar à frente dela.

- Rose, eu nunca sentira nada parecido! – assumi por fim, procurando o seu olhar como apoio. – Sabes, a tua mãe era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, por ela enfrentei os meus maiores medos, por ela embrenhei-me numa floresta apinhada de Acromântulas… Ainda assim, recusei-me a terminar aquele último ano em Hogwarts que eu nunca fiz, apesar da sua insistência. E fingi não ouvir as suas queixas durante aqueles meses em que achei que seria porreiro deixar de fazer a barba. Mas naquele dia, Rosie, eu juro pela minha vida… eu soube que seria capaz de qualquer coisa – _qualquer coisa_ – por ti. Só tinhas que pedir.

Sustive a respiração, tentando interpretar a sua expressão facial. Não tinha a certeza se ela estava emocionada ou se se estava a conter para não rebentar de riso. Ainda assim, decidi arriscar e acariciei o seu rosto com uma mão.

- Por isso hoje – anunciei calmamente, esforçando-me para não me atropelar nas palavras. – se me pedes para ser o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy…

- Pai, eu não quero que sejam melhores amigos, só quero que aceites…

- Se me pedes para ser o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy – repeti, e depois os meus lábios abriram-se num sorriso. – então é isso que eu vou ser. Por ti.

Quero que ela compreenda o quanto estas palavras são difíceis de dizer. Quero que ela compreenda o quanto o sacrifício me vai custar. Mas também quero que ela compreenda que faço isto por ela. Para a ter de volta, _feliz_, tal como ela merece.

E quando vejo os olhos de Rose – os meus olhos – brilhar devido às lágrimas, sei que ela compreende. E quando a vejo sorrir – o sorriso de Hermione, sempre – sei que também está agradecida.

- Soei um pouco cliché agora, não foi? – atirei para o ar, meio a sério, meio a brincar, para quebrar um pouco o momento.

- Oh pai – Rose lançou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e enterrou a cabeça na curva do meu ombro num abraço apertado. – Tu _és_ um cliché!

Talvez até fosse...

Encostei a minha cabeça contra a dela, apertando-a nos meus braços. O tempo passava demasiado depressa: ainda me lembrava de quando ela costumava adormecer enroscada no meu peito e agarrada ao meu indicador, de quando trepava por mim acima para me contar ao ouvido os seus segredos – que não eram nada de especial, claro, mas era um orgulho saber que eu era o único a quem ela os revelava. E agora aqui estamos nós, praticamente da mesma altura, numa última despedida antes do "sim".

- És sempre o mesmo, paizinho – comentou Rose ao libertar-se do meu abraço e encarando-me uma vez mais. – Eu estou a caminho do altar, não de Marte! Porque é que estamos a agir como se não nos fossemos ver durante os próximos dez anos?

Porque nada vai ser igual a partir de agora. Porque já não a vou encontrar quando chegar a casa cansado e à espera de reunir a família para o jantar. Porque a cadeira dela vai ficar vazia durante as refeições. Porque o seu quarto vai ser remodelado e ficar abandonado a maior parte do tempo. Porque ela já não me vai acordar no Dia do Pai ou no dia do meu aniversário com os seus entusiastas parabéns.

- Claro, esta já não vai ser a minha morada… mas trabalhamos no mesmo sítio. E claro que vos venho visitar sempre. Talvez não todos os dias, mas sempre que possível – acrescentou rapidamente com aquele seu jeito inocente. – Não se vão ver livres de mim assim tão facilmente!

Sorri ligeiramente perante o seu tom de voz. Só agora percebo (e espero não estar enganado) que isto também está a ser difícil para ela. Que talvez aquela lágrima no canto do olho também seja um sinal de saudade. Que talvez ela também precise de saber que nós ficamos bem antes de dar o passo em frente para a sua nova vida.

Rose aperta os braços em torno do meu pescoço com o mesmo sorriso de uma criança que se prepara para fazer uma travessura:

- Afinal, casada ou solteira, serás sempre o meu papá – e aproximou-se ligeiramente para me dar um beijo demorado no rosto. Quando voltou a olhar para mim, eu duvidei que alguma vez tivesse visto sorriso mais bonito. – E eu serei sempre a tua menina!

Sorri-lhe em resposta. Que mais poderia eu fazer?

Ela inspirou profundamente e com as mãos compôs uns fios soltos de cabelo que dançavam com a brisa da noite. Não é pessoa de pieguices, eu sei, e por isso é que também lhe estarei eternamente agradecido por este momento.

- Agora, se não te importares, eu tenho _mesmo_ de ir dormir, o meu cérebro está prestes a desligar!

- Claro, claro… – murmurei enquanto me levantava juntamente com ela. – E desculpa. Por te estar a prender aqui.

- Ora! – mais um abraço, desta vez de boa noite. – Até amanhã, pai!

- Até amanhã, Rose. Sonhos cor-de-rosa.

Ela começou a afastar-se, mas parou ao entender que eu ficara para trás, parado no mesmo sítio.

- Não vens? – perguntou.

- Dá-me um minuto – respondi, colocando as mãos na cintura e piscando-lhe o olho ao de leve. – Deixa a porta aberta.

- Ok. Oh, e já agora… será que amanhã podes… rapar essa barba? Ficas – Rose torceu o nariz, como se estivesse à procura do defeito mais positivo para não me magoar. – esquisito!

Não resisti a soltar uma gargalhada.

- Já passou à história! – a verdade é que voltei a ter motivos para me arranjar decentemente outra vez. Nem era preciso ela pedir.

Rose acenou em despedida e lá partiu para dentro de casa, tendo o cuidado de atender ao meu pedido e deixando a porta encostada.

Ainda no jardim, endireitei as costas doridas e mirei as estrelas no céu nocturno acima de mim. Não era preciso ser perito para saber que elas me diziam que se adivinhavam tempos difíceis. Haviam certos pensamentos que me deixavam os cabelos em pé. Apertar a mão de Draco Malfoy como se fosse um velho amigo, por exemplo. Oh, e abraçar Scorpius como um ente muito querido – punha-me os cabelos _muito_ em pé.

Mas há outras coisas mais importantes. Como este momento que acabo de partilhar com Rose e que me aqueceu o coração. Afinal, é uma daquelas antigas lições do Dumbledore que o Harry nos adora impingir no quartel-general: há certos momentos na vida de um homem em que ele tem de escolher entre aquilo que é certo e aquilo que é fácil.

E eu sei qual é a minha escolha.

Um movimento no primeiro andar da casa chama-me a atenção. À janela do nosso quarto, praticamente imersa na escuridão, estava Hermione. Já a conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber que estava ali desde o início da conversa, mas não me importei. Acenei-lhe e, após um momento de pausa, ela acenou-me em resposta.

Talvez estivesse redondamente enganado, talvez ela nunca o chegasse a admitir, mas quase podia ouvir a sua voz: "Estou muito orgulhosa de ti!".

* * *

><p>Nessa noite voltei a sonhar. Mas o final foi diferente.<p>

Desta vez não apareceu o dragão a meio da nossa caminhada para o altar. Ou qualquer outra intromissão. Percorremos o mar de rostos desfocados que ocupavam a igreja de braço dado, lado a lado. E depois reconheci o rosto de Scorpius à nossa frente. Estava todo pimpão, à espera.

Estamos frente a frente, e ele estende-me a mão. Olho uma última vez para Rose, cuja face está coberta por um véu branco, e reparo que ela sorri para ele. Olha só para ele. Era chegada a hora…

Levantei-lhe o véu, beijei-a e entreguei-a a Scorpius.

Estava por fim preparado.

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo capítulo:<strong>

_«Scorpius devolveu-me o olhar. Não o conhecia assim tão bem para saber o que é que lhe estava a passar pela cabeça por detrás daquela expressão impávida e serena, mas quase podia jurar que vi um flash de surpresa no seu rosto…»_


	6. Aceitação

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O Pai da Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**a minha primeira aparição de 2012! :D Espero que tenham todos entrado com o pé direito no novo ano e que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Eu sei que já estamos quase em Março e que estou super atrasada mas, como já vem sendo hábito, a faculdade impede-me de fazer as coisas dentro do tempo desejado.

Queria agradecer-vos pelas reviews, pelos favoritos, até pelo simples facto de passarem por esta página – muito obrigado por todo o vosso apoio e pela fidelidade, mesmo que eu não a mereça. Espero que gostem daquele que é o penúltimo capítulo de uma fic que me deu muito gozo escrever e até à próxima, que eu espero que não demore muito tempo a acontecer!

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente!

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO VI: Aceitação**

Ok, eu não sei o que é que a Alline fez à minha filha ontem à noite, mas coisa boa não foi, de certeza! Devia ter dado ouvidos ao seu último pedido à saída e não ter esperado por ela, mas (é compreensível, não é?) que tipo de pai vai dormir descansado quando a sua jovem filha sai à noite para um mundo infestado de gente louca e psicopata para comemorar a sua despedida de solteira?

Já passavam das cinco da manhã quando ouvi a porta de entrada abrir no andar de baixo. Com um olho aberto e outro fechado, fingindo estar profundamente adormecido na minha cama, tentando prestar atenção além da respiração de Hermione, que dorme de cabeça encostada ao meu peito (e que jura a pés juntos todas as manhãs que não ressona, apesar de este não ser exactamente o ritmo pacífico dos sons respiratórios), ouvi alguém subir as escadas com muitos risinhos e gargalhadinhas. Depois houve um barulho seco e a voz de Rose fez-se ouvir ("Cuidado, ainda acordas toda a gente!"), um pouco mais alto do que seria esperado para as horas tardias.

Numa outra altura, a minha sonolência iria deixar a sua bebedeira passar em branco. Mas depois alguém soprou um "Desculpa!", e seguiu-se uma nova sessão de gargalhadinhas, e nesse momento os meus olhos abriram-se de tal maneira que pensei que eles me iam saltar das órbitas.

_Quem é que Rose trouxe para casa a estas horas? _

Estava já prestes a atirar Hermione da cama abaixo e a levantar-me para saciar a minha terrível curiosidade quando um "Outcha, este degrau ia-me matando!" me fez suspirar de alívio e tornar a respirar descansado. Que eu saiba, a Alline é a única pessoa para quem _Outcha_ faz parte do vocabulário, apesar de toda a gente lhe dizer desde pequena que _Outcha_ nem sequer é uma palavra.

Assim, enquanto o meu coração retomava o seu ritmo normal, revirei-me na cama e tentei pegar no sono outra vez, tentando ignorar o estado em que elas estavam e preferindo aceitar que fora uma simples noite de diversão, não um hábito comum. Tal como, na manhã seguinte, preferi não reparar nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão à porta do meu quarto porque Alline achara que aquele era o local perfeito para mudar de roupa. E preferi encolher os ombros quando o Hugo saiu da casa de banho com o casaco e a carteira da irmã nas mãos e me perguntou o que raio estava aquilo a fazer na banheira.

Só não consegui fingir não ouvir comentários quando, já à mesa do pequeno-almoço, Hugo mencionou o facto de as duas se terem enganado no quarto e terem acabado a dormir na sua cama:

- Acordei e estavam ali as duas, agarradas a mim… – comentava ele com uma nota de desprezo na voz e a colher dos cereais no ar, a meio da sua travessia até à boca. – _Argh!_

- Bom, pelo menos tiveste sorte que o álcool não lhes deu volta ao estômago!

Estava a tentar ao máximo não pensar na minha própria filha a atingir o estado fisicamente lastimável que eu mesmo já atingira à custa da bebida. Hugo, no entanto, simplesmente encolheu os ombros:

- Eu tive foi sorte de o álcool não lhe dar volta à cabeça e ela acabar por me confundir com o Scorpius! – a colher atingiu por fim o seu destino e ele começou a mastigar, com o olhar fixo no nada. – Tive muita sorte…

Claro que depois desta imagem perdi toda a vontade das minhas torradas.

Assim que o Hugo saiu para os treinos, corri para o escritório, peguei numa pena e num pedaço de pergaminho que rasguei do esboço de um trabalho e escrevinhei uma pequena nota tão atabalhoadamente que salpiquei o nariz de tinta:

_«O que é que a tua filha fez com a minha ontem à noite?»_

Neville já estava acordado – e possivelmente já tinha dado todo o tratamento matinal usual aos seus gerânios e às suas mandrágoras – pois devolveu-me a coruja ao fim de uns minutos:

_«Se a tua filha não te contou, porque é que a minha haveria de me contar?»_

O que não ajudou em nada, obviamente, e me deixou a repensar o assunto até à hora de almoço, altura em que Rose desceu com Alline, as duas ainda ensonadas e a queixarem-se de dores de cabeça, mas ainda assim com um grande sorriso no rosto, comentando que haviam tido uma noite divertidíssima. Depois foi a vez de Hermione se lhes juntar, começando a partilhar as experiências da _sua_ despedida de solteira, e foi nesta altura que achei melhor começar a levantar a mesa; ao fim de pouco tempo, já as ouvia falar de camisas de noite transparentes e cuecas de fio dental e tentei que o barulho da torneira aberta no máximo me fizesse perder os pormenores da sua conversa enquanto lavava a loiça.

Mas, mesmo tentando alienar-me do momento, não pude deixar de reparar no quanto as três se riam e no quão divertidas pareciam. Acabei por aceitar que tanto a Rose como a Alline são miúdas adultas e ajuizadas que sabem aquilo que fazem. E claro, não me posso esquecer do facto que na certa a Hannah não deixaria que a sua própria filha transformasse o seu bar num local de devassidão.

Portanto, tudo bem. Acho eu!

E depois de Rose dizer adeus à sua liberdade de solteira e boa rapariga, de a tenda de cerimónia ter sido montada e arranjada junto à Casa das Conchas e de Hermione ter ameaçado toda a gente cá em casa de nos arrancar os dedos à dentada se alguém amarrotasse as indumentárias do grande dia, percebi que era chegada a hora.

Chegara por fim o momento de casar a minha filha.

Na véspera do casamento fomos todos para Grimmauld Place. Bom, "todos" é uma maneira de dizer – a Rose foi chamada de urgência a casa da Victoire porque, sem se saber bem como, a Dora tinha ficado com o cabelo azul e ninguém a conseguia fazer regressar ao seu preto normal. De qualquer maneira, eu, a Hermione e o Hugo lá rumámos a casa do Harry e da Ginny para atacarmos os últimos preparativos em conjunto e partilharmos o stress da véspera, tal como era usual entre nós.

Claro que falar é sempre mais fácil e mais bonito do que viver a realidade. A Lily não podia ter escolhido melhor dia para ter uma crise existencial e acabar trancada na casa de banho, gritando para quem a quisesse ouvir que só punha os pés no casamento se lhe garantissem que não era obrigada a ir de vestido. A Ginny e a Hermione estão há horas do lado de fora a tentar convencê-la a ser razoável e a sair sem levantar mais ondas. O Hugo subiu para o andar de cima com o James a comentar o quão excitado está com a ideia de privar (outra vez) com o seu ídolo, Adrian "O Grifo" Pucey (só eu é que continuo a achar uma adorável ironia ele ter recebido esta alcunha, considerando que estudou na Slytherin? Sim… tudo bem!), ao qual o primo respondeu que preferia privar com a _filha_ dele, o que levou Hugo a perguntar-lhe se a sua namorada não ficaria ciumenta, deixando James de trombas, a sua reacção normal quando Emma Wood é trazida à baila.

Já eu e o Harry abancámos nos cadeirões da sala de estar, de ar desfeito e expressões apagadas, bebericando inocentemente os nossos brandes enquanto por cima de nós se parecia desencadear o fim do mundo.

- Pela Varinha de Sabugueiro! – suspirou o meu melhor amigo quando ("Lily, sai daí, olha que eu mando esta porta abaixo e tu não me queres ver chateada hoje!") se deu nova explosão. – Sabes, Ron, ser pai é difícil… muito difícil!

Diz o impávido e sereno Harry Potter ao tipo que amanhã vai casar a filha com o único herdeiro dos Malfoy.

E falando no Diabo…

Um rebuliço na escadaria fez-nos esticar os pescoços para ter ampla visão do que estava a acontecer. Confesso que por momentos pensei que ia ver o Hugo e o James engalfinhados, rebolando pelos degraus abaixo no meio de murros e pontapés. Mas afinal eram apenas Albus e Scorpius, que estacaram surpresos assim que chegaram à porta de entrada da sala e se depararam comigo.

- Tio Ron! – Albus olhou de esguelha para o seu melhor amigo, como se estivesse subitamente receoso pela sua segurança, e depois, espetando uma sobrancelha de dúvida, desviou o assunto da conversa: – A Rose veio contigo? Porque se ela está aqui a experimentar o vestido, espero que não se ande a passear por aí com ele nos corredores, dizem que dá azar se o noivo o vir antes da cerimónia…

- Não, ela não veio – entreguei rapidamente o copo a Harry e avancei até aos dois rapazes. – Mas já que aqui estás… Scorpius, importas-te que te dê uma palavrinha antes de saíres?

Talvez se ele fosse um pouco mais rosado pudesse dizer que Scorpius ficou sem pinga de sangue perante o meu pedido; mas como é pálido por natureza, acho que não dei pela diferença. Os olhos verdes do meu sobrinho, contudo, arregalaram-se de espanto e horror:

- Er… tio Ron! – chamou Albus, com a coragem de quem se prepara para entrar na arena e enfrentar um dragão esfomeado. – Tens noção que _matar_ o noivo antes da cerimónia também não é propriamente um evento que gere muita sorte?

- Ora, se eu o quisesse matar já o teria feito há muito tempo!

Albus fingiu uma gargalhada, Scorpius foi atrás e os dois permaneceram parados, a olhar pouco à vontade um para o outro e para mim, antes de eu fazer sinal ao meu futuro genro para me acompanhar e Albus avançar a medo para junto do pai, ocupando o cadeirão que eu deixara vazio. Conseguia sentir os olhares de ambos cravados nas minhas costas, algo curiosos, algo receosos, mas tentei não ligar à medida que abandonava a sala lado a lado com ele.

- Está a ser difícil! – comentou Scorpius, sorrindo nervosamente e acenando para o topo da escadaria, de onde provinham os gritos de Lily a pedir à mãe e à tia para a deixarem em paz.

Não consegui resistir:

- É melhor habituares-te! A Rose pode ser muito diferente da prima, mas continua a ser uma mulher com sangue Weasley e quando uma mulher com sangue Weasley perde a cabeça…

O urro da minha irmã a atirar-se contra a porta foi a cereja no topo do bolo que era o meu comentário. Sorri inocentemente para Scorpius, que apenas abanou a cabeça para contrariar a minha afirmação:

- Oh, não se preocupe, já estou habituado! O meu primo Terry também tem pancadas parecidas e ele não tem sangue Weasley, nem sequer é mulher! O avô Lucius costuma dizer que a minha tia deve ter experimentado poções esquisitas quando estava grávida dele…

O que portanto confirma a minha teoria em como aquele Terrence Bletchley é um tresloucado e deve ser mantido afastado – _bem_ afastado – da Roxanne, que até é uma miúda ajuizadinha e não precisa de um trambolho daqueles a importunar-lhe a vida.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira – agarrei Scorpius por uma manga do seu manto de viagem e comecei a arrastá-lo pelo corredor fora, para longe do barulho. – queria falar contigo e não era por causa disto. Na verdade, eu…

Parámos à porta da sala de jantar, a mesma sala onde, há já tantos anos, a Ordem da Fénix se reunia para as suas discussões de trabalho. Era estranho estar ali com ele – duvido até que Scorpius soubesse o que ali se tinha passado – mas dava-nos a distância necessária e isso era aquilo que mais me importava.

- Eu queria…

Suspirei fundo. Seria assim tão difícil pedir-lhe desculpas por tudo aquilo que tinha dito e pensado sobre ele e a sua família?

- Eu queria pedir-te…

- Para tomar conta da Rose?

Concentrei toda a minha atenção nos olhos dele. Engraçado como todo ele é Draco Malfoy da cabeça aos pés excepto nos olhos – talvez os tenha herdado da mãe, não sei, nunca me preocupei muito com os pormenores. E é exactamente essa mínima diferença que me prende agora: este miúdo _não é_ Draco Malfoy.

Nunca foi.

Nunca será.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber bem a quê.

- Claro! – Scorpius encolheu os ombros, parecendo divertido com o meu pouco à vontade. – Mas duvido que isso seja necessário. A Rose sabe tomar conta dela própria. O senhor educou-a bem. E Mrs. Weasley também, claro…

Tinha razão. Mais uma vez.

- Sabes, tu… – enfiei as mãos nos bolsos das calças, rolei os olhos nas órbitas, passei a língua pelos lábios. Só espero que daqui por momentos ele e o pai não estejam repimpados no salão da Mansão Malfoy a rir a bandeiras despregadas à custa das minhas figuras ridículas! – Tu não és mau rapaz. Eu sei que tivemos os nossos problemas no passado... – novo rolar de olhos. – Bom, as nossas famílias tiveram problemas! Mas tu não és nada daquilo que seria de esperar de um Malfoy. És melhor do que isso. E, vamos a ser sinceros, eu confio na minha filha: se ela te escolheu a ti de entre todas as possibilidades, é porque tu és a escolha certa para ela!

Scorpius devolveu-me o olhar. Não o conhecia assim tão bem para saber o que é que lhe estava a passar pela cabeça por detrás daquela expressão impávida e serena, mas quase podia jurar que vi um flash de surpresa no seu rosto.

- Então… isso significa que…

Coloquei-lhe as mãos nos ombros e até me atrevo a sorrir ao confirmar-lhe:

- Significa que amanhã, quando estiverem ambos naquele altar… terão a minha bênção na altura do "sim"!

Ele sorri em resposta e depois, pegando-me de surpresa, lança-se sobre mim num abraço apertado. Por uma fracção de segundos pensei na maneira mais eficaz de me libertar e fugir para longe dele, mas havia uma certa humildade e simpatia no gesto que inspirava a minha confiança. Acabei por desistir do meu plano original e dei-lhe umas palmadinhas desajeitadas nas costas.

Espero não estar enganado no meu juízo de valor, mas talvez Scorpius Malfoy até se venha a revelar o melhor genro que poderia encontrar.

- Então, só para confirmar, posso ficar descansado amanhã? – questiona-me ele assim que se afasta de mim, com os olhos escuros a brilhar de excitação. – Não se vai levantar a meio para nos impedir de casar?

- Bom, é claro que se a cerimónia for interrompida por alguma jovem em fúria que te acuse de seres o pai dos seus três filhos…

Nesse caso, não só vos impeço de casar como me certifico que só regressas a casa numa caixa de fósforos.

Scorpius ri comigo e acabamos por regressar à sala de estar em grande galhofa, como amigos de longa data. Era-me estranho agir assim para com ele, fazendo um esforço para não pensar coisas depreciativas sobre a sua pessoa. Mas era por Rose e era nela que eu tinha de me concentrar. Scorpius era praticamente o seu marido, possivelmente seria o pai dos seus futuros filhos (a ideia ainda faz um arrepio percorrer-me a espinha), e estava a menos de vinte e quatro horas de jurar ficar a seu lado até que a morte os separasse.

Scorpius fora a sua escolha.

E Rose nunca antes fizera uma escolha errada.

* * *

><p>Dormimos na Casa das Conchas nessa noite. Eu e Hermione partilhámos o sofá da sala, apesar de o Bill e a Fleur nos terem oferecido o seu quarto, com a desculpa de que teríamos de ser os primeiros a levantar e poderíamos deixar tudo arrumado ainda antes de eles acordarem. Mal queria acreditar quando ela me deu uma cotovelada para me despertar – a relógio da parede marcava apenas seis horas da manhã – e pior me senti quando espreitei pela janela o tempo lá fora: apesar de ser cedo, não gostei nada daquele céu cinzento.<p>

Para meu espanto, Rose estava já levantada também. Encontrámo-la na cozinha a fazer ovos mexidos e à procura da torradeira em todos os armários, a qual obviamente não iria encontrar uma vez que os seus tios não simpatizavam tanto com electrodomésticos Muggle como nós.

- Não consegui dormir nada! – explicou ela enquanto colocava chávenas sobre a mesa para nós, o que me pareceu justificar as olheiras profundas e a pele pálida e translúcida como a de um fantasma.

Claro que Hermione começou logo a refilar, que assim não podia ser, que ela ia ter um dia muito comprido, que ela devia ter reposto baterias e blá blá blá, mas eu só lhe encolhi os ombros e continuei a comer os meus ovos mexidos com pão. A verdade é que eu também não dormira nada no dia do meu casamento (e duvido muito que o contrário tenha acontecido com ela) e não foi por isso que as coisas não se fizeram.

Ainda não tínhamos terminado de comer quando chegou a minha mãe, via pó de Floo, trazendo consigo uma maravilhosa tarte de amêndoa e um cesto de pãezinhos caseiros para o pequeno-almoço. Informou-nos logo – ou melhor, berrou-nos logo, desde que começou a ficar surda que fala cada vez mais alto – que o meu pai ficara em casa a arranjar-se (uma aposta em como isso significa que ainda está refastelado na cama a dormir) e depois agarrou-se à Rose e encheu-a de beijos, choramingando que nunca pensara viver para ver outra neta casar.

Bolas, mãe, não podias esperar até ao final da cerimónia, pois não?

O barulho atraiu Fleur, que se levanta sempre bem-disposta e com uma força nada natural, e cinco minutos depois já estavam as três fechadas no antigo quarto de Victoire para ajudarem Rose a arranjar-se, deixando-me para trás a arrumar sozinho a cozinha (claro!). Porque é que têm de ir as três ajudar a noiva a vestir-se não sei, mas que seja, não estou para me chatear por causa disto. Bill também já estava levantado e prontificou-se para me ajudar com as arrumações depois de acordarmos os rapazes, porque o pessoal do "karting" **(*)** – ou lá como a Fleur lhes chama – estava quase a chegar e ninguém estava interessado em tê-los por aí a passear só de cuecas.

Rose levou mais de duas horas a arranjar-se, penteado e maquilhagem incluídos. Nesse espaço de tempo já todos os empregados tinham começado a trabalhar, o Hugo já me tinha dado dores de cabeça por causa de uma nódoa na gravata vinda de sabe-se lá onde e praticamente todos os Weasley já tinham dado o ar da sua graça.

Harry e Ginny foram os primeiros, com um James sonolento e uma Lily trombuda (e de vestido) atrás. Albus, por aquilo que entendi das suas palavras, encontrava-se já na Mansão Malfoy a cumprir os seus deveres de padrinho. Seguiram-se Teddy (graças a Merlin com o cabelo do mesmo tom achocolatado da noiva e não roxo, turquesa ou azul às bolinhas amarelas, como já havia ameaçado) e Victoire, com uma Dora muito maldisposta e ainda de pijama ao colo, quase ao mesmo tempo que a dama de honor Alline, que galgou as escadas em três tempos antes sequer de os pais darem os bons dias e Jayden desaparecer com Louis e Hugo. Percy e George chegaram depois com as respectivas famílias, pouco antes da chegada dos meus sogros, cuja presença foi um alívio para Audrey, que se sente sempre bastante desconfortável na presença de muitos feiticeiros.

E quando Rose surge no topo da escadaria, tão bonita no vestido de noiva da mãe, com os caracóis apanhados num elegante nó atrás da cabeça e decorados com uma flor branca à esquerda, é toda uma grande família que se aproxima para a aplaudir. Incluindo o meu pai, que abanava a cabeça em aprovação para Andromeda. E Dominique, cuja única excentricidade na indumentária eram os colares largos ao pescoço. E Luna, na companhia do marido e dos seus gémeos adolescentes, que se destacam sempre na multidão com as cores garridas das suas roupas. Até Hagrid, que não cabia dentro da casa, quis marcar presença, gritando lá fora bem alto pelo nome dela.

Estava a aproximar-se o momento…

Não faltou muito para começarem a chegar os outros. Narcissa foi a única que entrou no vestíbulo, ouvi-a dizer para Fleur que tinha uma casa muito bonita. Os restantes ficaram na praia, ocupando os seus lugares para a cerimónia. Contudo, como os nossos se começavam a sentar também, não fazia sentido ver a sua atitude como acção de má-fé. Houve um momento particularmente tenso em que o meu pai se cruzou com Lucius Malfoy, mas acabaram por acenar um ao outro e depois sentaram-se ao lado das suas esposas em cantos opostos. O primo maluco de Scorpius estava sentado entre os pais mas vi-o levantar-se para cumprimentar Roxanne quando esta passou por ele. Infelizmente, foi neste preciso momento que Charlie apareceu e formou-se um grande alarido com a festa que foi vê-lo outra vez e os gritos da mãe por ele chegar tão em cima da hora, por isso não sei se ela o mandou bugiar ou não.

E depois senti um puxão na manga no manto de cerimónia:

- Ron! – Hermione estava agora a meu lado, simplesmente deslumbrante no seu vestido salmão. – Está na hora!

Acenei-lhe em resposta e enquanto ela avançava para junto dos convidados, mandando-os sentar para receberem a noiva, eu regressei a casa, onde Rose ajeitava o bouquet das flores com a ajuda de Victoire e sob o olhar muito atento da pequena Dora, já devidamente vestida e muito surpreendida com tudo o que estava a acontecer à sua volta.

- Está na hora! – repeti eu, torcendo as mãos atrás das costas. Lentamente, parecia que o nervoso estava a tomar conta de mim.

- Eu sei – murmurou ela, sorrindo da mesma maneira que a sua mãe costumava sorrir nos momentos de tensão. – Ele já cá está, não está?

Ora aí estava, o pior receio de quem se casa: ser abandonado no altar à última hora. Relembrei a figura de Scorpius lá à frente, balançando o corpo para a frente e para trás, sem ligar nenhuma aos disparates que Albus lhe dizia.

- Já, querida, podes ficar descansada!

- E está todo bonitão, se me permites! – brincou Victoire, dando a mão à filha e começando a avançar para a porta. – Vou indo lá para fora com ela. Vocês vêm também?

Ambos acenámos afirmativamente antes de ela sair.

- É agora!

Dei-lhe o meu braço, o qual ela aceita prontamente, enrolando o seu ao meu. A pouco e pouco, tudo se começava a compor: Rose parecia muito mais vívida e desperta do que de manhã, o sol tinha despontado no céu, Dora já não estava birrenta, ainda ninguém se tinha pegado na assistência e eu ainda não sentira os meus habituais instintos assassinos. Pousei a minha mão direita no seu braço e sorri:

- Estamos prontos?

Ela sorri em resposta:

- Sempre!

Já estamos à porta de casa quando ela me pára uma última vez.

- Papá? – ouço-a chamar, diminutivo que ela não utiliza desde os tempos de infância. – Obrigado. Por tudo.

Aceno em aceitação e com o polegar limpo a lágrima teimosa que brilha no canto do seu olho, antes que ela borre a maquilhagem e se desencadeie uma tempestade de fúria humana.

- Não tens de quê.

Depois é só seguir a passadeira vermelha pela praia. Com Rose, claro. Sempre com Rose.

Como quando entrei em casa com ela nos braços pela primeira vez, no dia em que regressámos da clínica depois do seu nascimento. Ou quando entrei na plataforma nove e três quartos com ela pela mão, no seu primeiro ano lectivo em Hogwarts. Ou quando chegámos juntos ao Ministério da Magia no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Chama-se crescer, é uma travessia que faz parte da vida.

Claro que não é exactamente a mesma coisa. Agora tenho público – os inúmeros rostos conhecidos que se levantam à nossa passagem (e a minha mãe a chorar algures na segunda fila), a alegre banda que toca os seus instrumentos para fazer soar a banda sonora deste momento. E do outro lado não está um lar, uma escola, um emprego. Mas quando nos aproximamos do altar, Scorpius só tem olhos para ela. Sorri abertamente e todo o seu rosto brilha de uma maneira especial. E depois olha para mim e acena respeitosamente com a sua cabeça loira.

Com toda a confiança do mundo, paro junto a ele, viro-me para Rose e, numa fracção de segundo que eu queria que durasse para toda a eternidade, beijo-a no rosto. Depois foi simplesmente abrir a mão e deixá-la voar para os braços dele.

_Segura._

_Livre._

E enquanto eles nos viram costas e avançam juntos para o feiticeiro que vai celebrar o casamento, eu regresso, sozinho, ao meu lugar. Para junto de Hermione, que me recebe com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Para junto de Harry, que me sorri em solidariedade.

Ainda assim, não consigo evitar olhar por cima do ombro uma última vez.

"Entreguei-te o meu coração, Scorpius", pensei. "Trata dele com cuidado!"

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(*): <strong>**evidentemente, a palavra correcta é "catering". Não sei se é o termo que existe no mundo da feitiçaria, mas aposto que o Ron também não é muito conhecedor do assunto... XD

**No próximo capítulo:**

_«Foi durante o casamento que eu (por fim) entendi o quão idiota tinha sido ao longo dos últimos meses…»_


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1991 _O Pai da Noiva_, com Steve Martin e Diane Keaton. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010 – Abril 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Rose Weasley regressa a casa com uma notícia surpreendente: ela vai casar! Mas a notícia, aparentemente feliz, promete fazer estragos no coração de uma das pessoas que ela mais ama…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**como sempre, a faculdade blá-blá-blá… Segue o último capítulo d' _O Pai da Noiva_. Espero que gostem, sinceramente, e que tenha valido a pena, apesar do tempo infinito que levei para a completar. Pelo menos posso dizer que me diverti imenso a escrevê-la. :D Uma vez mais (porque nunca serão demasiadas vezes), queria agradecer-vos pelas reviews [um agradecimento especial a **dani brasil**, **Aneleeh** e **Elisa Weasley**, a quem não pude agradecer pessoalmente por terem deixado comentários como anónimos, mas a quem agradeço profundamente pelas palavras simpáticas também], pelos favoritos, até pelo simples facto de passarem por esta página – muito obrigado por todo o vosso apoio e pela fidelidade, embora não tenha a certeza de ser merecedora dela. ^^

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Este capítulo foi escrito ao som da música _My Girl_, dos The Temptations. Quem quiser, por favor, siga a indicação… é uma canção deliciosa! *-*

* * *

><p><strong>O PAI DA NOIVA<strong>

**EPÍLOGO**

Foi durante o casamento que eu (por fim) entendi o quão idiota tinha sido ao longo dos últimos meses!

Quando o padre chegou ao momento crucial da cerimónia – o temido "Que fale agora ou que se cale para sempre" – e senti os olhares de _toda_ a gente cravados em mim, só desejei ter ali um buraco para me esconder! O que me valeu foi que a atenção geral estava dividida entre a minha pessoa e a de Draco Malfoy, cujas faces habitualmente pálidas estavam da cor do meu cabelo. Penso que não estou a exagerar quando digo que foi o momento mais vergonhoso da minha vida!

À excepção desse momento, contudo, toda a boda decorreu sem percalços. Confesso que tive de me conter (e muito!) para não chorar quando Rose e Scorpius foram pronunciados marido e mulher e todos nós nos levantámos para os aplaudir, mas com todo o berreiro que estava a acontecer duvido que alguém notasse se eu derramasse uma lágrima ou duas.

Seguiu-se o almoço, que também correu muito bem. A comida estava maravilhosa – apesar de ter reparado que Lucius Malfoy se contentou apenas em brincar com ela com o garfo, qual criancinha birrenta que se recusa a comer – e Albus surpreendeu tudo e todos com um bonito e muito eloquente discurso de padrinho para os recém-casados. Agora, eu conheço o meu sobrinho, aposto que houve dedo de alguém ali pelo meio. Não de Harry, contudo, ele parecia mais espantado do que toda a gente junta! E, sejamos honestos: se Harry não teve jeito nenhum para o seu discurso no _meu_ casamento, porque raio se iria revelar agora?

E o resto do dia foi…

_Cansativo!_

Divertido, sim, mas também muito cansativo.

A minha própria família esperou demasiado de mim no meu papel como pai da noiva. Tenho a certeza que todos eles esperavam que eu interrompesse os noivos a cada beijo apaixonado. Ou que tirasse das mãos de Rose todos os copos de champanhe que a deixavam cada vez mais vermelha. Ou que acabasse por lançar um feitiço qualquer à cabeça do Malfoy quando me fartasse de olhar para a sua cara.

Orgulho-me de dizer que não fiz nada disso. Aliás, que fui mais longe e que acabei a aplaudir cada momento de carinho entre a minha filha e o marido. E que dei a Hermione um beijo tão grande à frente de toda a gente que a deixei corada de vergonha e Rose brincou que lhe estava a tentar roubar o protagonismo. E que acabei a dançar com Astoria Malfoy, que é bem mais simpática do que pensei ser possível para a mulher que está casada com Draco Malfoy.

Falando no Diabo, não troquei palavras com ele, mas ainda é só o primeiro dia. Talvez daqui por uns anos, quando estivermos ambos velhos e não nos restar nada para fazer senão aproveitar os últimos dias de vida ao máximo, já tenhamos então algo de bom para partilhar que compense as más memórias que temos hoje. Por agora, a distância é a nossa melhor amiga.

E depois chega a hora da despedida. Rose e Scorpius dizem adeus por entre os aplausos e gritos da multidão. Ela atira o ramo – que cai directo nas mãos de Alline ("Uh-uh, ramo já tenho, agora só me falta o noivo!" e Neville rola os olhos) – e depois passa por mim.

- Adeus, papá! – e dá-me um último abraço.

- Adeus, Rosie! – e dou-lhe um último beijo.

Vejo-os partir e depois sinto uma mão repousar no meu ombro. Viro-me para o lado e surpreendo-me quando dou de caras com o meu sogro, William Granger. Ele dá um estalido com a língua, leva o copo do champanhe aos lábios para um gole rápido e depois ouço-o murmurar:

- Eu sei, Ronald. Eu sei.

A minha primeira ideia foi dar-lhe uma violenta canelada – ainda não me esqueci das coisas que pensou sobre mim e que nunca teve a coragem de me dizer. Mas depois lembrei-me que ele passara pelo mesmo que eu estou a passar agora. E isso é o suficiente para o perdoar.

Algumas pessoas foram embora depois da partida dos noivos. Lucius praticamente saiu a correr, com a mulher de arrasto atrás dele, como se tivesse medo de começar a disparar feitiços em redor agora que não tinha o neto por perto para o ajudar a relembrar-se do que estava ali a fazer. A filha de Adrian Pucey também regressou a casa com o marido e o filho, que já se deixara adormecer, e Teddy e Victoire iam pelo mesmo caminho quando Andromeda se ofereceu para levar a bisneta, que já choramingava de sono, para casa enquanto eles ficavam na festa um pouco mais.

Eu e Hermione ficámos, claro, e divertimo-nos como há muito não nos divertíamos. Dançámos e brindámos vezes sem conta, na companhia de Harry e Ginny, Neville e Hannah, Luna e Rolf, tal como fazíamos nos bons velhos tempos em que éramos jovens sem preocupações, a curtir a vida como se não houvesse amanhã, depois de tudo aquilo por que tínhamos passado até então. E rimos. _Imenso_. A ver George e Angelina a assustarem Daphne e Miles Bletchley com a sua dança exuberante; a ver Roxanne a obrigar Terry a rastejar na areia por ela; a ver Albus e Alline, ambos já de passo trocado por culpa de um copo a mais, muito agarradinhos na pista de dança ("Mas, que raio…?" "Ela já tem o ramo, Neville, só lhe falta o noivo!" "Não tem graça, Harry!").

E quando já passavam das três da madrugada e Charlie achou por bem começar a dançar em cima das mesas com Dominique, o cansaço começou por fim a dar sinais e decidimos voltar para casa. Despedimo-nos de toda a gente, inclusive de Hugo – que se encontrava a dar suporte emocional a James, que chorava de saudades da namorada – que ia passar a noite em casa dos tios (e que eu duvidava que chegasse sequer a ir à cama), e agradecemos a Bill e a Fleur por toda a ajuda que nos tinham dado.

Em dois minutos estávamos de regresso.

- Lar doce lar! – exclamei eu ao chegar ao quarto, atirando com o manto e a gravata para cima da cama. – Parece que saímos daqui há anos!

- Mmm-mmm – respondeu Hermione da casa de banho.

- Sabes, acho que até correu bem! Sem desaires, sem complicações… a minha mãe até se conseguiu conter durante o resto do dia…

Suspirei profundamente enquanto desapertava os botões da camisa, ao mesmo tempo que ela saía da casa de banho já com a sua camisa de noite vestida.

- O que foi? – perguntou-me, aproximando-se de mim com um sorriso no rosto. – Porquê essa carinha triste?

- Estava a pensar…

- Não penses! – interrompeu Hermione muito depressa.

- Mas é a noite de núpcias deles! – era mais forte do que eu. – Lembras-te do que é suposto acontecer na noite de núpcias? Sabes o que é que eles devem estar a fazer agora?

Porque eu lembrava-me. Eu sabia. E imaginar Rose e Scorpius… pensar que a minha menina…

- Ron!

Hermione lança os braços em torno do meu pescoço e o tom autoritário da sua voz traz-me de volta para a realidade.

- Portaste-te muito bem hoje! – e dá-me um beijo rápido nos lábios. – Estou muito orgulhosa de ti!

Dizer-me que estava orgulhosa das minhas acções era o melhor elogio que a minha mulher me podia dar. Estava a pensar em quê mesmo?

- Eu também estou orgulhoso de mim! – e dou-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios também. E depois outro. E outro, agora mais demorado. E aperto o seu corpo contra o meu. E mordisco-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o que a faz sempre encolher-se nos meus braços. E marco-lhe uma fileira de beijos pelo pescoço. – Sabes que mais? O Hugo não vem dormir a casa… estamos os dois sozinhos… podíamos… não sei… _aproveitá-lo_!

- Ai podíamos? – respondeu Hermione, mordiscando o lábio inferior. – Pensava que estavas cansado!

- Dizes bem, amor: _estava_.

E afinal, a noite era apenas uma criança!

* * *

><p>- Ora aqui estamos nós, no nosso primeiro jantar em família… sem a Rose!<p>

Levantei o copo de vinho em direcção à cadeira que costumava pertencer à minha filha, como um brinde ao seu lugar vazio.

- Meu Deus, Ron, estás a falar como se ela tivesse morrido!

Franzi o sobrolho ao comentário mórbido de Hermione e dei um gole antes de me sentar. Ela acabara de trazer o empadão directo do forno e pegava agora no prato de Hugo para o servir:

- A ver se te começas a alimentar melhor, rapaz! És um desportista, tens de comer em condições!

- Mãe, por favor, pareces a avó Molly!

- Sabem o que é que isto me faz lembrar? – questionei eu, ao sentir o cheiro do empadão chegar-me às narinas. – O jantar de recepção da Rose, quando ela anunciou o casamento. Parece que já foi há tanto tempo…

E na verdade já se tinham passado seis meses, eu é que nem tinha dado pelo passar do tempo!

Rose e Scorpius tinham partido esta manhã para a Escócia em lua-de-mel e já estava cheio de saudades dela. Acho que estava a ser um pouco pior do que quando ela fora trabalhar para França, talvez por saber que esta seria agora a minha realidade, mesmo quando as duas semanas de viagem terminassem.

- Ron, a sério – Hermione ocupou o seu lugar ao lado do meu e deu-me a mão por cima da mesa. – Tens de o ultrapassar!

- Sim, pai, até parece que ela não volta! E depois, quem é que precisa da Rose? Não passa de uma chata, sou da opinião que ficamos melhor sem ela!

Hugo pegou inocentemente no copo, fingindo não reparar nos olhares que eu e a mãe lhe lançámos.

- Aliás, agora tens de pensar que quando ela voltar a jantar connosco, passa a trazer com ela uma segunda pessoa, e não eras tu quem dizia que quantos mais, melhor? – deu um golo tão rápido que quase se engasgou. – E vamos agora imaginar que ela volta da lua-de-mel com uma _terceira_! Estás preparado para a possibilidade, avozinho?

Oh, por favor, já chega! Quero as palavras "avô", "bebé" e "gravidez" eliminadas do vocabulário de toda a gente agora!

- Hugo, já chega! – ralhou Hermione (ah-ah!). – A verdade é que estamos todos bem e felizes e devíamos agradecer por isso!

E pegou então no seu copo:

- Por isso proponho um brinde… a uma nova fase!

Não é que me apetecesse, mas os pedidos de Hermione têm o condão de me fazer querer cumpri-los, mesmo que vão contra a minha vontade. Por isso peguei também no meu copo, gesto que o Hugo se apressou a imitar. E os três brindámos, e bebemos. Porque a vida continua e nós tínhamos de continuar com ela.

Terminado o brinde, voltámos ao jantar, que esfriava nos nossos pratos sem que lhe tivéssemos tocado ainda. Peguei no garfo cheio e, sentindo de súbito uma imensa fome, meti-o à boca.

- Ah, é verdade, ia-me esquecendo de vos dizer – Hugo sorriu dengosamente para mim e de súbito senti um flash passar-me diante dos olhos. – Paizinho… vou casar!

Não sei se foi da comida demasiado quente, se foi do inesperado da afirmação, se foi simplesmente da sua expressão facial. Só sei que me engasguei violentamente com a notícia, senti-me asfixiar, fiquei para morrer.

_Outra vez não! _

Valeu-me Hermione, que se levantou rapidamente para me ajudar, enquanto Hugo caía sobre a mesa numa grande risota.

- Estou a brincar, paizinho! – ouvi-o anunciar por entre as gargalhadas. – Por agora, estou a brincar!

**FIM**


End file.
